Rocky Road to Love
by BelievingInADream
Summary: Robin wasn't expecting to fall head over heels in love with his brand new boss Regina especially since shes such a bitch! Regina wasn't expecting love but you know what they say you find it when you stop looking. PLEASE REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED ALSO YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT ELSE YOU LIKE ABOUT IT!
1. Chapter 1

He hated working two jobs but bills needed to be paid and mouths needed to be fed. Being a single father was all new to him but he was determined to provide for Roland without a second party. He and Marian had been Divorced for about 6 months. The divorce was not his idea he wanted to fight for his family but Marian on the other hand was not having any part of it saying that they had grown apart it was no use. So being a gentleman he granted her wish. He was to start a new job today working for a "Regina Mills" New York's top new lawyer. He was hired to build a closet in her office she told his boss that it wasn't big enough. He was warned by his boss Flinn O'Brien before he went into the job.

"Your starting the Mills gig today" Flinn said

"I am? great!" Robin said

Flinn laughs "I wouldn't send up fire works about it"

"What why?" Robin said looking concerned

"Three contractors quit before you! I don't think she's the friendliest! from what I hear she is and I quote a bitch from hell"

"Come on she cant be that bad"

He scoffs "yeah okay compadre you keep that mind set maybe you'll finish the job! well you gotta be there at three so don't be late!" Flinn says and leaves out the door

Robin sat there at his desk silently wondering what exactly did he get himself into

Regina sat in her office looking at the view that overlooked most of uptown New York. She was completely and utterly exhausted. The new case she was slammed with was for sure going to be the death of her. But she had a reputation to uphold and as her mother always said " Make sure you always keep your poker face, once they find your weakness, its over your ruined" of course she always thought of her mother as a paranoid basket case but she did have a point people are ruthless and will stop at nothing to see you fail especially since she was so good at her job. "No" she thought "I cant fall behind it's what they want" her thoughts were quickly interrupted when her assistant walked in

" ?" her assistant said

"April what did i say about entering without knocking!" Regina turned around angrily

" I'm terribly sorry I thought you heard me knock"

"Doesn't matter now what on earth is it"

"Your new contractor is here shall i send him in?"

"Yes please do" Regina said while she rolled her eyes

Robin walks in and they make eye contact he smiles at her but she clears her throat instead

"Your name please?"

"Yes I'm Robin Locksley your contractor and you are?"

" I'm sure you know my name since it was I who hired you now lets cut the chit chat and get down to business shall we?" She gets and shows him the open space where her closet is suppose to be "Now I want a bigger coat closet the one I had before could barely fit my hand bag and coat god forbid if it was raining and I needed an umbrella"

"Okay that sounds reasonable would you have a preference on wood?" Robin asked

She sighs "whatever makes you happy now can I get back to work or do I have to hold your with the measurements as well?"

"Um…..no I'm fine thank you for asking"

She fakes as if she's surprised "Really? thank you ever so much" she snidely smiles at him and goes back to her desk as soon as the phone starts to ring

"Yes April" Regina answers

"I'm sorry to bother you but your mothers on line two"

She rubs her temples "I guess put her through"

"of course Ms. Mills"

"Hello mother how are you" trying to feel excited to hear from her mother even though it could be further from the truth

"Hi darling why haven't I heard from you in a while?" Cora asks

"Well you know me mother I'm work and no play" Regina say even though talking to her mother felt like it was the complete opposite

"You should always make time for family dear"

"Yeah because you've done such a great job at that" She says under her breath

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mother nothing at all is there something that I could do for you"

"Yes as a matter of a fact my good friend son Killian is in town and I hear he keeps asking about he see's your doing well and would love to meet for lunch"

Regina almost gagged at the mention of Killian's name he was very successful as well but he had the worst attitude and was known for being a play boy he'd screw anything that move

"Regina…Regina!" Cora shouted "Are you listening to me!"

"Yes mother I am…Can you please tell that sadly I am swamped with work and maybe some other time"

"Honestly Regina if you keep turning down all of these suitors I try to set you up with you will wined up an old maid how old are you Regina you are 34 years old and never been married or had any kids your biological clock is ticking so loud even I can hear it"

"Okay mother well its been grand talking to you call you later bye!" She hangs up and slumps her head on the desk

"Was that your mother?" Robin asks trying to make conversation

She looks at him annoyingly "Not that its any of your business but yes…yes it was"

"Are you close with your parents?"

" I did not hire you to make conversation or become bff's now could you get back to work please!" she says as she gets up and walks out of the room

"As you wish ma'am" Robin smiled this job was going to be just fine since he had the most beautiful boss in the world a little edgy but good things come to those who wait


	2. Chapter 2: She's Different

Author's Note: OH WOW THANKS GUYS! I reaaally hope that my followers continue to grow! If you like the story tell me! if you want me to add some things in there i will be happy to do it just let me know ahead of time! I'll try and post stories as soon as I can! thanks guys much love enjoy the story! xoxoxoxoxo

Regina was in trouble….that man in there was something and someone she never experienced before. She was attracted to him from the moment she saw him why did they have to send a man so attractive couldn't they send someone old and bald and when he bent down his ass crack showed about an inch and a half but no they had to send him…..with his toned body and brownish blond luscious hair oh god and that smile she thought she was going to pass out right then and there but no she held it together for as long as she could. She closed the break room door and slid down to the floor thank god no one was in there or she'd be completely mortified "Okay Regina get it together you are surrounded by handsome men everyday this should be a walk in the park" she exhaled and threw her head back who was she kidding no guy she came in contact with held a candle to him

"Ms Mills" April knocked on the break room door

"Goddamnit" she whispered to herself "What is it now!"

"You have a meeting to go to ma'am, their waiting for you in the conference room"

"Shit" she whispered again to herself "I'll be out in a minute tell them I'm on my way"

She got up and looked at her reflection in the shiny black table in the break room "Get yourself together Regina he is just a man you hold the power not him…..not anyone love is weakness you cant make that mistake….not again"

When her meeting was over she went back to her office and saw that Robin was still there working on her closet

"Mr Locksley your still here….thats just grand" Regina

"You sound so excited to see me" Robin said with a smile

"Oh you can only imagine….look Mr Locksley-"

"Please call me Robin" He cut her off

"As I was saying Mr Locksley how long are you going to be here your kind of in my space and I need peace and quiet"

"I'll be as quick as I can ma'am" He smiled again it took everything she had not to fall out of her chair "So are you married?"

"Getting a little personal again are we Mr Locksley" Regina looked at him and rolled her eyes

"Sorry…so boyfriend?"

"No!" She said getting extremely annoyed

"Girlfriend?"

"What!? No I'm not gay!"

"I'm sorry" he laughed "But don't you think we should know a little more about one another since we're going to be spending a lot of time together?"

"No….I dont just do your job and I'll do mine" Regina said turning her attention back to her work

Robin let a little time go by before speaking up "Well I do" Regina dropped her pen on the desk and put her face in her hands clearly showing that she was annoyed "My names Robin Locksley as you know um I'm 36 divorced I have one son Roland he's five, six next month and I've just recently begun my job as a contractor all though I've been building things my whole life…your turn"

"I'm Regina Mills…..and I'm extremely annoyed"

"You see just a couple of hours ago you wouldn't even tell me your name…you see a how much we've grown" he said jokingly

Regina couldn't help but laugh who is this man and why could he so easily break down her boundaries

"And now your laughing at my jokes that my dear is what I call progress"

" please I really have to get this work done" She said still laughing

"Okay….fine I'll leave you alone on one condition…"

"And what's that?"

"You'll call me Robin from now on"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll continue to bug the bloody hell out of you"

She smiled "Fine have it your way…..Robin"

"See now was that so hard?" he looked at his watch "I'd really love to stay but I really must be going" he gets up and gathers his tools "until tomorrow Ms Mills" he smiled and leaves

"See you soon Robin" She says smiling to herself

When Regina walked through the door of her penthouse on the upper west side of manhattan her cell phone began to ring she fumbles through her purse until she finds it and see's its her best friend Katherine who she's known ever since law school

"Hey Kat" Regina says

"Sup chica!" Katherine says

"Sup chica? really?"

"I Know,I know I'm defending a latin king this week in court and I have learned an awful lot of their lingo"

Regina laughs "Well you should really get out a little more you sound like that case is taking over your life"

"Alright Regina which one do you want to be this week the pot or the kettle?"

"Oh shut up! I go out!"

"Pleaseeee the last time you went out portable cd players were a thing"

"What ever grow up!" She says laughing

"Oh! I meant to ask you how did the new contractor thing go today!?"

"yeeeeeah I dont know if this is going to work out!"

"What? Why? whats wrong? is he hot?" Katherine asked curiously

"Hot, Hot, Hot with a capital SEX! I mean Kat you should really see this guy he is gorgeous, a walking distraction that man is!"

"Whats his name?"

"Robin Locksley"

"Well this is perfect its a great opportunity to get your wheels back in motion for you to jump back on the man horse"

"No I can't he works for me! and I try to be as bitchy as I possibly can but nothing seems to throw him off"

"Now be careful thats how the last three quit…..hell half of New York thinks your a bitch don't make him think so too!"

"That's not fair I work my ass off just like every male in our field when a man flies off the handle he's a bad ass and a pistol but when a woman does she's a bitch…..fuck that I'm good no scratch that I'm great at my job and if I'm labeled as a bitch because of that then so be it but I refuse to dull my flame for some man"

"Oh god calm down Gloria Steinem don't be such a drama queen I just told you to not be too bitchy so could you please reframe from any more women right's speeches thanks!"

Regina laughs "I'm sorry I just get so worked up when that subject comes up!"

"How do you think I feel I'm in the same damn boat as you, but if you break out with speeches like that every time someone says something people are gonna stop coming around you" Katherine says and laughs

"Your exhausting me…I'm about to go drink dinner"

"Oooh drinking thats sounds fun I think im gonna go drink dinner too"

"Alright talk to you later"

"Bye love ya"

"Love ya too night!" Regina says and heads to the kitchen and pours her a drink and looks out her window "You've got this under control Regina…" She couldn't even lie to herself anymore how long would it take before Robin called her bluff….


	3. Chapter 3: The Way He Makes Me Feel

**A/N: HEY GUYS! soo sorry if you been waiting along time i like to take my time with the chapters and schools been cray cray! but comment if you enjoyed it or like i said constructive criticism is welcomed but ENJOY! XOXOXOXOXOXO!**

Robin was running late picking Roland up from Marian's but he couldn't seem to break away from her.. He got to his ex wife's house and knocked on the door

Marian answers "Your late" she says with an attitude

"I know I'm sorry I was working at a new job" Robin said walking in picking up Roland's back pack up off the ground "but I'm here now so could you please…go get my son"

She sighs "Roland sweet heart your father's here" Roland comes running from his room and jumps into his father's arms

"Papa! I've missed you!" Roland yells

"Hi my boy I've missed you too how was school today did you learn anything?"

"ummm up_tracting_" Roland says with a smile

"You mean subtracting Roland" Marian chimes in " Come here give mommy a kiss before you go bye bye"

"Bye mommy love you" giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Bye bye my love I'll see you tomorrow" Marian says "Good bye Robin"

"See you later Marian" He says and walks out the door with Roland

Robin walks in to his job and see's his boss waiting for him at his desk

"Locksley!" Flinn said "How was your first day!?"

"Fine everything is going good I'm on my way there now just came to get my tool belt" Robin said

"Was she hard to handle?"

"No she was quiet fine actually"

"So your fine? You dont want to quit?"

"No why would i want to do that?"

Flinn looking confused "Well…um…..keep up the good work i guess…don't be late" He said and left the room

Regina looked up and saw Robin walk in with two coffee's in his hand she started to smile

"Robin what is this?" Regina said smiling

"Its coffee… well and extra large coffee with two shots of expresso just like you like it" Robin said also smiling at her

"How did you….."

"Know? well what can I say I know everything"

She laughs "well if you knew everything you'd know I already had my coffee today"

"Well maybe for later…just in case you need it" he puts it on her desk

"Thank you….." she smiles and see's April walk in at the corner of her eye "Amen…but no thank you like I said I've already had my coffee" she hands him back the coffee

She had to push him away she couldn't lead people to start thinking that she'd gone soft that she's falling for some contractor..oh no… fall…. she can't be falling for him this cant be happening she decided she needed to come to her senses and quick

"If you could please get to work that would be great Mr Lockesley" she said shifting her attention to April her assistant "Yes April?"

Back to Mr Lockesley Robin thought he'd really thought he was getting some where with her and she just closed her self back up who hurt her so bad that she wouldn't even entertain the thought of ever loving someone again she was stubborn….but so was he and he was not about to give up not that easily anyway

"I bought it for you and I'm not taking it back so there" he said cutting April off in mid sentence "Now ma'am I'll be happy to get back to work" he said smiling turning his back on them surprising both Regina and April leaving there mouth's partially open

"Um…Um.. Ap-April will you please fax Mr Bradley the information about the arraignment at 2:30 that will be all" Regina said still half stunned

"Right away ma'am" April said practically running out of the room trying to get of the cross fire

"Mr Lockesley tell me were you dropped on your head as a child" Regina said angrily

"I'm sorry I'm confused" Robin said

"Of course you are I guess that would be a side effect….Look -"

"I thought we'd agree you'd call me Robin"

"I changed my mind seeming that its highly unprofessional…now look Mr Lockesley I am your boss you are my employee that means we are not friends so this whole getting to know you business is over"

"You know what I think" Robin said rising to his feet

"No and neither do I care" Regina said rolling her eyes pretending that she's trying to work

"Yes… you do" Robin says Regina looks up at him " You like me…We have a mutual attraction and you cant fight it and that my dear scares the hell out of you" Robin says

"Thats enough! Mr Lockesley!" She says rising to her feet

"And now I'd bet my last dollar that you would love for me to cross this room" He says walking up to her "Grab you by your waist like this" He grabs her by her waist and pulls her close to him "and pull you against me and kiss you senseless"

Regina couldn't catch her breath no one no man has ever talked to her or made her feel this way not even David who she thought was the love of her life but she couldn't have been more wrong

"You feel that?" Robin said his face inches from her's

"No what is it?" Regina said breathing hard

"Chemistry my dear you've never felt it have you? you've never felt so hot you felt as if you were about to explode,you never felt a man caress your inner thigh" he said running his fingers lightly against her inner thigh "and feel as if your about to slide right out of your chair or you've never felt some one lightly kiss the trace of your neck and send tingles down your spine"

"Thats were your wrong Mr Lockesley, I have so excuse me" Regina tries to move out of his way and he grabs her by her arm and pulls her back to where she was

"Well you may have felt them but you've never felt me" Robin says and before Regina could answer him he shuts up with a kissing her until she pulls away

"You're fired Mr Lockesley" Regina says looking love drunk

"Good then this wont be unethical then" He say and starts kissing her again grabbing her butt and picking her up and pulling her legs around his waist and sitting her on the desk he starts kissing her neck deeply she throws her head back giving more room to move higher groaning and clawing at his back he hikes up her dress and moves it around her waist

Regina starts thinking to herself about how it feels so wonderful about how he's so wonderful then she begins wondering how long would it take to break her heart she begins to panic and pushes her off of him and looks as if she's about to cry

"Regina sweet heart what is it, whats the matter?"

"I…..I…. I have to go!" she say's bolting out of the room she couldn't believe she let him in…and he'll probably never leave


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IM SOO SORRY I'VE TOOK FOREVER TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER! But my life has been consumed with a musical that I've been in for the past 3 months but i hope you guys like it comment say what you want me to add to the storyline and i'll be sure to do it! but happy reading! xoxoxoxoxo!**

As Robin walks up to park he see's Marian and roland on the swings he walks over to them

"Hello guys!" Robin says trying to sound happy but couldn't stop thinking about Regina all he wanted to do was go back to that office push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless wanted to do other things but he was a gentlemen

"Hi papa!" Roland says jumping off the swings to run into Robins arms "I missed you!"

"Hi my boy I missed you too!" he looked up at Marion and smiled and she nodded

"You come to get me papa?" Roland smiled up at him

"Well I wasn't planning on it but if its okay with your mother"

"Can i go mama! pleeeeease!?"

"Alright i don't see why not, but make sure you call me before you drop him off" Marion say Robin smiles and nods

"Come on my boy lets go!" he playfully yells and throws him over his shoulder

* * *

"Hey Kat sorry I'm late my morning has been extremely interesting!" Regina said as she sat down joining Katherine for lunch

"Oh dont sweat it babe I haven't been here that long, Regina sweetie you okay?" Katherine asked

"Mhm yeah of course i am why do you ask" Regina said not bothering to look up from her menu

"Well because your face is red you look flushed and well you have a nice size hickie on your neck"

"What!" Regina scrambles through her purse to find her compact mirror and looks at her neck and sure enough there is a hickie on there "Crap! I thought I covered it up!" she says throwing her mirror back in her purse

"Okay um Regina you mind telling me what the hell is going on here? Does that have anything to do with your 'interesting morning' "

"It might"

"Oh my god! okay spill what's his name?"

"No one!"

"Was it a she?"

"What no I'm not gay your the second person who's insinuated that! what do I give off that kind of vibe!?"

"Maybe just a little"

"Wow really!?"

"Yeah well you havent been on a date in a while so people sort of assumed"

"Your my best friend we've known each since college I would think that you would have known better"

"mmm not really"

"Fine just for that I'm not going to tell you who HE was!"

"Okay come on I'm sorry! there better?"

"Not really but it'll do"

"Okay so spill who was he!"

"Robin"

"Robin?…..OH Robin, Robin as in your contractor Robin! oh my god!" She starts laughing

"Whats so funny?"

"I just cant picture you sleeping with the help thats all" her chuckle starting to die down

"We didn't sleep together! and you know what it's not that funny! Screw it I'm leaving" Regina gets up to leave but Katherine pulls her back down

"Oh sit down NOW! God I remember you having a better sense of humor in college!"

"Yeah unlike one of us I grew up!"

"Mmm" she says taking a sip of her coffee "My condolences but now to the good stuff feel me in on every single detail was he any good?"

"Kat we did not sleep together! We just made out a little…..it almost got to that point but…."

"Uh oh but…..but what!?"

"I ran out….I panicked i start thinking about Daniel and I-"

"Ugh Regina why the hell would you do something dumb like that for!? That douche bag left high and dry two days before the wedding three years ago and yet your still letting him control your life!"

"You dont understand I loved him….you just cant get over someone you love over night…."

"Three years ago! Regina….Daniels moved on so why cant you?"

Katherine was right Daniel was about to get married to some blonde bimbo half his age and probably wanted nothing more than a brand new sports car and to vacation regularly in the Hampton's

"Your right…but its to late I scared him off probably when I ran out like my hair was on fire"

"No you didn't"

"Did i mention I fired him too?"

"Okay well that could cause a problem…maybe we should track him down do you know where he hangs out at?"

"No…I don't"

"Well you just leave everything to big Kat I got it all under control"

"Please dont call your self that that sounds gross!"

"You love it!"

"No….but I love you thanks for being here"

"Any time babe"

* * *

"Hey LJ" Robin walks in auto body shop with Roland to say hello to his best friend Little John or as he likes to call him "LJ"

"Hey Rob! how its it going! Hey Roland come here buddy!" Roland runs over to LJ and gives him a big hug "Hey Austin is in the break room they didn't have school today why dont you go say hi"

"Okay! I'll be back papa!" He run in the back

"So whats going on Rob?" LJ says

"What do you mean?" Robin asks

LJ laughs "I don't even know why you try anymore you cant hide things from me we've been best friends since we were six and you've never been able to hide anything from me so whats going on?"

"I met a girl"

"Thats good my boy! whats her name!?"

"Regina except she's extremely out of my league she's rich probably a trust fund baby but has money and she's a bit on the feisty side"

"How feisty?" LJ ask

"Very" Robin laughs

"Ohhh…does she have a friend?" they laugh together "But seriously man I'm not seeing the problem your a great guy"

"But its not easy she pushed me away and I dont know LJ she's been hurt before ..she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen I dont see how any man coiuld hurt woman like that

"Well dont give up on her man fight for her"

"To late she fired me"

"Wait a minute she's your BOSS!?"

"Indeed she is"

"oh this is to much for me…what are you doing tonight?"

"Dropping Roland off at his mum's why?"

"We're going to the Rabbit hole tonight I need a drink I bet you do too"

"Oh you have no idea"

"Well its settled don't be late!" LJ says and walks out

* * *

Regina and Kat find themselves later that night at a hole in the wall called the "Rabbit Hole"

"Ugh I cant believe I let you talk me into wearing this dress" she says tugging at

the short dress

"Oh please you needed a night out when the last time you participated in real life?"

"I…..I.." Regina stuttered

"Exactly now come on lets go get a beer" Katherine says grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her towards the bar and getting the bartenders attention "Two beers please" the bartender nods and gives them there drinks "How much?"

"Its on the house we dont usually get a pair of sophisticated ladies like yourselves to come here" the bartender says and winks

"Oh this night is starting to look up!" Katherine says and hands Regina a beer

"Whoopeeeee" Regina says taking a sip of her beer "Nothing like free luke warm beer" she says with an eye roll "Look I have to go to the bathroom keep these Neanderthals away from my drink I would love to go through life without the experience of being roofied" She walks to towards the background and a guy comes ramming into her "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU-….Robin?"

"Regina?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: okay so i REFUSE to make you guys wait a long time for this chapter like i did for the last one again i apologize but i'm all yours for the next two months until i graduate so enjoy the chapter! oh btw I'll try my best to post another chapter this week before i go on spring break but anywho HAPPY READING! xoxoxoxoxoxo!**

**"Robin?"**

**"Regina?"**

"I…..I..wha-" Regina could barely spit of the words "What are you doing here?" she finally managed to say

"I could say the same thing to you…..but I'm here with my best friend LJ he decided I needed a drink…after the day I had are you here alone?" He asked cautiously

"No actually I'm here with my best friend Kat …your welcomed to join us if you want" she regretted saying that the moment it came out of her mouth

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose"

"No there's no imposition at all" damn she did it again she lost control around this man today something that she's never had trouble with before but she just couldn't contain herself around him

"Well if you insist I'll go get my friend"

"Okay I'll go tell Katherine" she walks over to warn her friend about the dumb mistake that she just made "I just did something that I'm already regretting"

"What hug a small child" Kat said clearly she already had a small buzz

"Ha ha no okay loo-" Regina was cut off in mid sentence

"Hello ladies" Robin said with LJ over his shoulder smiling "May we sit?"

"Uh yes of course" Regina said giving them a nervous smile "Kat this is Robin and his friend LJ? am I correct?" She glanced in LJ's direction

"Yes milady you are pleasure to meet you both" Lj said shaking both of the ladies hand

"Like wise so your the infamous Robin Lockesley" Kat said smiling at Robin

"Ah so you've heard of me" Robin gave her a nervous smile

"Your name was brought up on an occasion or two" Kat winked at Regina, Regina starts shifting in her seat

"Okay lets order some drinks shall we" Regina yells

"Oh I'll go get them what are we drinking rum? are you ladies okay with that?" LJ asked getting up out of his chair

"Are you kidding me Captain Morgan and I are on a first name basis" Kat jokes

"Okay you got it!" LJ starts to walk away

"Oh wait! I'll go with you seems like our little Regina here is adamant on not getting roofied" Kat gets up and goes to the bar with LJ

"Look Regina now that we're alone I just wanted to apologize about what happened today I was out of-"

"Stop" Regina said cutting him off "Robin I wanted you too"

"You wanted me too what?" Robin asked

She laughs softly "God do I have to say it?"

He puts his hand on her thigh and start to rub up and down "It would clear up the confusion"

"I….dont think I can"

"Well maybe you just need some motivation" Robin says in whisper

"What did you have in mind" Regina matches his tone not taking her eyes off of him for a second

He scoots closer to her and kisses her hand "can you say it now?" Regina shakes her head, he moves up and kisses the inside of her forearm "How about now?"

"No" Regina says desperate to catch her breath

Robin moves up and starts pressing light kisses to her shoulder blade "Anything?" she looks at him and smiles and shakes her head

"My lips are sealed"

"Then I guess you leave me no choice" He light traces a line across her neck with his tongue and hears her gasp which brings a smile to his face

"Robin I'm not going to- ahhhhh!" She couldn't help but moan as he dove into the crook of her neck and starts to kiss her deeply over and over again "Oh god Robin" she barely manages to get out

"You like what I'm doing?" he says between kisses

"Ah! yes… yes I do"

"Do you want me to stop?" Robin says and continues to kiss her

"No not at…..mmmm in fact if you tried to I'd have to kill you" Regina says breathing heavily

"What did you want me to do to you Regina?"

" I wanted…..I want…..I….I." She said with her eyes closed licking her lips

"Yes…Darling what?"

"I Robin I want you to fu-"

"Well well well look who got better acquainted" Kat said placing the drinks on the table while Robin and a very disheveled Regina scramble to break away from each other "you do know people we're watching right?" She says making LJ laugh

"Dont worry if any thing their jealous because they wish they were in your place" LJ says to Robin giving her a wink

"Well what did you get" Regina said trying to steady her breathing

"Rum and coke sweet heart" Kat said then leans over and whispers in her ear" but if your acting like what I just saw with only one beer under your belt maybe I should just cut you off now" She gives her a nudge and laughs

"Nag" Regina says

"Slut" Kat says and they both laugh

As the night goes on they start drinking more and more Regina and Robin sneak a kiss every now and then but then again Kat and LJ don't notice their caught up in their own conversation

"I must be reallllly drunk but why do you look more attractive now then you did then" Kat says draping her arm around him

"Then I guess you really are drunk" LJ says and they laugh then Kat climbs into LJ lap Robin and Regina exchange glances both wondering what the hell was happening

"Are you married LJ?" Kat says running her index finger down his face

"No I'm not never had the privilege are you?" LJ responds

"If I was do you think I'd be in your lap" she traces the out line of his mouth "You have- a really beauuuutiful mouth"

"So do you….. wanna introduce them" Lj asked clearly he wasn't very experience in this category

"God your so corny" Kat says and dives into his mouth Regina looked completely grossed out and thought that this charade went on long enough she might be extremely drunk but she knew a messed up situation when she saw one

"Okaaaaayyy! Katherine I think its time to call it a night" Regina said getting up stumbling almost falling to the ground until Robin caught her

"No …No Hey LJ do you live alone?" Kat asked him

"I have a room mate but he lives in the basement he only comes up to use the kitchen"

Kat looks at him for a long time "okay I can make that work lets go" She gets up and grabs her purse "Regina you got the bill? okay great thanks come on lets go" She grabs his hand and walks out with Regina running more like stumbling after her

"Kat! Kat wait!" but by the time she got outside Kat and LJ were already inside of the cab driving off

"Damn it!" Regina said sitting on the side walk Robin joined her after he paid the bill

"Are you okay?"

"No!…..is your friend a rapist or a murderer!?"Regina asked standing up stumbling to face him

Robin laughs "No he's nothing of the sort he's a gentle giant "

She scoffs "yeah your right about the giant part I'm not so sure about gentle"

"Your friend is in good hands I assure you.. now come on let me take you home"

"No I have to go pay the bill"

"Its already taken care of now lets lets get you home"

"No…no I dont want to go home"

"Well then where do you want to go?" Robin asks

"To your place" Regina simply says

"To my place? are you sure?" Regina throws her arms around him and kisses him passionately until his lips look red and swollen

"Does that answer your question?"

He holds out his hand and she takes it " Okay then lets go"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helloo! MY ONCEYS! (that is my new nickname for you guys dont like it tough! life's not fair sometimes) I hope everyone had an amazing spring break! i know I did even though i slept the whollleee break away but I've come bearing gifts! So I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 6

Regina awoke in an apartment in downtown new york she laid there in bed naked trying to piece together bit by bit what happened the night before she hadn't been that drunk in a while and she was severely paying for it, it felt like a thousand men were marching around in her head and she had not the slightest clue who to get rid of them if only she can get her hands on some aspirin. Then suddenly she started to panic Katherine was with her the night before! Oh god and she ran off with Robin's less attractive best friend Lj. She threw her head on the pillow "god how could i have been so darn stupid!"she muffled into the pillow but her thoughts were interrupted when Robin walked through the door

"Dont worry even the best of us can be pretty dumb!" Robin said holding a bottle of aspirin and bottled water in his hand "I ran out to get you water you dont know me that well and well i didn't want you thinking that I was trying to drug you"

"Well I wasn't…but now I am" She said taking the bottled water and getting aspirin out of the bottle and taking two praying that they would kick in and fast she stared at him for a moment desperately wanting to ask him the question that came to mind as soon as she woke up "Robin…did…..we-" she motioned her finger back and forth between the both of them

"Have sex?" Robin cut her off "Yeah….we did"

"Oh…well did we….were we safe?"

"You mean as far as using a condom? No….we did not"

Regina covered her face and threw her body on the bed "Oh my god!"

"What is there a problem?"

"Yes, yes there is a problem a HUGEEEEEE problem I just had unprotected sex! with an ex-employee! why didn't you use a condom!"

"You said you didn't want too!"

"Jesus and you listened to me! what are you HIGH!"

"I assumed you where on something!"

"Well you assumed wrong! Listen Robin I don't know where you come from but in america you don't trust drunk people who are about to have sex especially drunk women!" She says getting up scrambling to put in her clothes "Damn where the hell's my bra!"

"Hanging on the lap shade" he pointed

She looked at him and grabbed her bra muffling a "thank you" she finally put on her dress from the night before "do you have anything that I should get checked out?"

"Disease wise no I haven't had sex since my divorce"

"You mean I'm the first one you've been with since your wife?" Regina stopped getting dressed and looked at him

"Yeah you were"

"God….now I feel like an asshole"

"No dont I understand your pissed I would be too…."

"Right well I guess I better get going" Regina said walking by Robin and kissing him on the cheek "Bye Robin" She leaves

* * *

It's been two weeks since she last talked to Robin and she's barely spoken to Katherine as well she's texted her and called but Katherine never answers until one day she's sitting in her office and her phone starts to ring and she see's its Katherine

"Well you better have been in the hospital with amnesia! How dear you not answer my calls! I've been worried sick about you!"

"I know I know I'm sorry ….but I have a good reason"

"I'm listening"

"Not over the phone meet me in central park at noon we'll talk then"

"Fine what ever I'll see you then" she hangs up

* * *

"Papa!" Roland says running to Robin "Ive missed you!"

"I know it's been a bazillion year! but Papa's here now! What do you want to do today!?"

"I want to go to the park and feed the ducks!"

"Alright the to the park we shall go"

Marion comes over and greets Robin "Hello Robin how are you?"

"I'm alright Marion"

"Are you alright you seem I dont know….different"

"Yeah yeah every things great well we better get going I'll see you later, come on Roland lets go have fun!"

"Yeah!" Roland screams!

* * *

Regina meets Katherine in the park as promised and sits down next to her and looks at her for a long time "Well I'm here spill"

"Alright….well the reason I've been away all this time is well….I'm sort of seeing someone"

"Who? LJ?!"

Katherine smiles "I know its crazy but I like him he's different….."

"Does he even have a job?"

"Yes he owns an auto body shop he's amazing he has a son Austin he's 6 he is the most precious thing ever! I swear my ovaries skip a beat every time i see him!"

"Wait you've met the kid already"

"Yes…Regina. I'd never thought I'd have this I mean he's sloppy he talks with his mouth full his manners need serious work but he seem like the perfect gentlemen he's not fit I dont think he can run down the block but he's also sweet and attentive and thoughtful and I can honestly say I've never been happier"

"You feel like this after only two weeks"

"When you know Regina you just know"

"Wow who would have thought a lawyer dating a mechanic"

"Hey dont judge me! I mean what about you and Robin! Did you guys sleep together!?"

"Yeah…we indeed did"

"See then please lets not throw stones when your in the same situation"

"Ha! my situation dear is a little more drastic than yours"

"What do you mean?" Katherine said

" I mean…..I'm pregnant.."

**A/n: DONT HATE MEEEEE! lol I promise you guys a lot is going to happen in the next chapter all good things come to those who wait! I promise you'll enjoy it! it will be longggerrr as well! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Okay my oncey's again I apologize for last week's tremendous cliff hanger but I come baring MORE gifts! I felt soooooo BAD! and I read your guys comments so I tried to release it ASAP! So sit back and enjoy chapter 7 XOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

Chapter 7

**_"Ha! my situation dear is a little more drastic than yours"_**

**_"What do you mean?" Katherine said_**

**_" I mean…..I'm pregnant.." _**

Katherine just sat there staring at her dumbly

"Please say something I'm so scared Kat…." Regina said with tears swelling up in her eyes

"I…I….how?" Katherine said softly

She painfully laughs wiping a tear that managed to escape "I think you know how….I cant believe I told him not to use a condom!"

"Regina you told him not to use a condom! what are you HIGH!"

"I must have been I'm screwed with a capital FUCKED…" she slumps back on the bench

"When did you find out?" Katherine said looking at Regina as if she was the saddest women in the world

"Yesterday…..I was suppose to start my period last week when it was late I became scared so I took a home pregnancy test"

"So you haven't been to the doctor?"

"No not yet I have an appointment next week at 9 am"

"Okay I'll pick you up at 8:30…..what you didn't think I'd let you go through this by yourself did you?"

"Your not upset?" Regina said trying not to break down all over again

"What? sweetie of course not…..I mean sure you behaved like a slut for one night and now your pregnant but hey who am I to judge" She looks at Regina and they both started to laugh and fall on top of each other

"Your an awful person" Regina says finally able to contain her laughter " But your the first person to make me laugh all week"

"Hey thats what I'm here for babe"

Regina swears she hears someone call her name and turn around and see's it's Robin coming towards her with a small child she begins panicking as he gets closer and closer she looks around and see's if theres anyway she can run away without him think she blew him off but alas it was to late and he was standing right before her

"Hello Regina long time no see how have you been" Robin asked her with a friendly smile on his face

"I….I'm….." Regina said unable to come out with the right words

"Hello Robin nice to see you again! Oh and who is this handsome young man?" Katherine said

"This is my son Roland say Hi my boy!"

"Hello I'm Roland….." He walks up to Regina "Are you alright?"

"Why um yes dear" Regina finally spits out "I'm fine thank you for caring you have such great manners I'm Regina by the way" she holds out her hand and he shakes it

"Your really pretty 'Gina …isn't she papa!" Roland says looking up at his father

"Yes my boy she's pretty as a picture" Robin says not taking his eyes off of her

"Would you like to feed the duckies with me 'Gina?" Roland says walking over to her and taking her hand in his

"Oh son she might be busy enjoying her lunch with Katherine"

"No…No…." Regina says and squats down to eye level with Roland "I cant think of any other way i'd rather spend my time"

"Um okay….alright Regina I'll head back to work and I'll call you babe next week" Katherine says grabbing Regina's hand giving her a look letting her know everything is going to be okay "it was so nice to meet you Roland"

"You too Katty" Roland says with a smile

"See you later guys" Katherine says and walks away

"So lets go feed ducks shall we" Regina say's taking Rolands hand in her's with Robin on the other side of him

* * *

So how are you?" Robin asked Regina while they watched Roland feed the ducks

"Um good everything is fine you?" Regina asked looking anywhere expect at Robin

"Everything is good as well except I cant stop thinking about you"

"God Robin can we please not do this now"

"Why not Regina why cant you admit you feel something for me? I know you do"

Regina sat there and looked at the pond he was right she did care about him a lot and she didn't know how to contain herself but love was weakness and she wouldn't be weak around any man ever again but this time it was different here she was possibly pregnant with this man's child a man she barely knew for a month but she had such a strong pull towards him that she couldn't see straight she couldn't think clearly around this man she couldn't speak her words were jumbled and she made very irrational decisions hence the possible pregnancy but she couldn't make the same mistake she made with Daniel

"Regina? Regina?" Robin said bringing her out of her daze

"Yes?" Regina finally said

"Regina…..I have feelings for you tell me you don't feel the same?

"I…..I'm sorry I have to go" She gets up and starts ≥walking away but Roland comes running behind her

" 'Gina where you going!" Roland grabs her hand looking up at her "you leaving me?"

"Oh Roland" She gets on her knee's looking at him "I promise where going to see each other really soon okay"

"Okay you promise?"

"Cross my heart" she kisses his forehead and looks at Robin and walks away

* * *

Regina goes back to the office and see's her assistant April looking as if she's in distress

"April what is it?" She says walking toward her office but April stepped in her way

"Um…. we have a problem"

"What is it I'm a very busy woman"

"I….uh…well.." April sputtered

"What is it April! spit it out what!" Regina yelled

"Okay your mothers here….in your office"

"WHAT!"

"I tried to get her to wait but she wouldn't have it she started ranting and raving …..made me cry…..well a little I'm so so sorry "

"Ugh…..Its.. fine April my mother has that effect on people go take a break I'll need a minute.."

"Thank you " April said

Regina waved her off and dismissed her and walked toward her office she cant believe her mother is sitting right behind that door she could always tell when something ways wrong with Regina of course she should because she was her mother but she wouldn't try to make it better she would use it as an advantage but now she would suck it up and take any emotion pouring out of her and bottled it up back inside.

"Hello mother" Regina said walking toward her desk and having a seat "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Darling you look….tired have you been sleeping is everything alright?" Cora said searching for any emotion in Regina's face

"Yes of course everything is fine now what can I do for you"

"I just wanted to see how my child is doing is that a crime? You know I talked to your sister this weekend"

"Awe yes how is your darling Zelena?"

"She is doing fine she actually called and told me that her and Walsh are having a baby! can you believe that!"

Regina felt like she was about to throw up she could be pregnant at the same time as her older sister. Zelena and her never got along as children she always got what she wanted because she was Cora's little pet and did what ever she asked and threw it up in Regina's face when she got it

"Wow mother thats just…..that's just swell" Regina said clenching her teeth

"See now if you would have just listened to me like your sister did you'd be living in a beautiful house with a baby on the way with a husband who loves you so much"

Walsh was anything but a wonderful husband he made a pass at Regina every time he saw her with the lingering touches and the scaly hands that caressed her arms she honestly couldn't see why Zelena didn't throw up when he touched her the man was a philanderer and a pig!

"How is Walsh? Is he still sleeping with his secretary and is Zelena still pretending like she knows nothing of the affair?

"Honestly Regina I wish you would stop being so jealous you know its not very becoming and it causes wrinkles" Leaning in closer to look at Regina's face " Which I can see is already starting to take affect"

"Oh really well mother why don't you give me the number to the doctor who does your Botox and I'll be sure to jump right on that now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do and your keeping me from doing it"

"We wouldn't want that now would we? some one has to pay your bill's since you dont have a man who can" Cora says getting up from her chair "It was great conversing with you Regina" She starts walking towards the door and stops "I've missed you" and she leaves

* * *

Kat showed up 8:30 Wednesday morning as promised Regina was so happy she had her best friend she knew if she didn't have anyone she had Katherine and that's all what matters

"Okay I've come baring gifts! Coffee! decaf! Since you might be knocked up!"

"Ugh what's the point it doesn't do its job!"

"Maybe you should've done your job and we wouldn't have been in this situation" Katherine laughs

"Ha ha ha very funny can we get a move on I'm a bucket of nerves the sooner I find out the sooner I know what my plan is going to be" Regina says putting on sunglasses

"Really…sunglasses?"

"You never know who is on the streets"

"Oh please Regina sweetie your an adult! no one cares if your knocked up!"

"You dont know that my mothers little minions are everywhere keeping tabs on me like the feds!"

"Are you sure we dont need to swing by the looney bin instead? because your losing it"

"Mock me if you will but when we walk out those doors it's every man for himself"

"Right…..have you drunk any coffee today?"

"Only two cups…maybe three"

"mhmm hey we're gonna go get you some water…." Katherine said taking Regina arms and pulling her out the door"

Regina looks at her pouting "but… but I'm fine"

"Uh huh yeah sure you are"

* * *

They sat in the doctors office waiting for the nurse to call them back

"So….are you gonna keep it?"

"I dont know I mean sure I'm stable enough to financially support a kid but can I love it like really love it the way I never was or will I end up treating him or her like my mother treated me"

"Hey you will never end up like your mother you want to know why because I know your heart and you are an amazing person inside and out and your going to be a great mom"

Regina laughs wiping a tear from her face "Better than Zelena?"

"Oh waaaaaay better god I can't believe that little witch is pregnant I feel sorry for that kid"

"I thought the same exact thing" They both started laughing when the nurse came out

"Mills,Regina?" The nurse said

"Here!" Katherine said pointing at Regina "Go get 'em tiger"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course…. let's go" Katherine takes her hand and walks her in the back

* * *

"Well Ms. Mills congratulations you are having a baby" Dr Hopper said as he walked in the room with her test results

"I…what?" Regina said in shock

"Yes your about 3 weeks really early but your indeed with child would you like to look at the baby on the screen"

"No"

"Yes" Katherine and Regina said at the same time "Come on just see the baby Regina it'll help you decide"

"alright fine" She lays down on the bed and begins the ultrasound

"Now the baby's reaaaally small but you see that thump thump thump thats the heart beat" Dr Hopper says to Regina

"Oh my god thats the baby?" Tears start to form in her eyes " The heart beat looks like it's going so fast….Now I feel bad about drinking all that coffee.." She looks at Katherine

"Hey don't look at me dude I got ya decaf, oh wow Reg she's beautiful"

"How do you know its a girl it could be a boy!" Regina smiled

"Do you want a boy?" Dr Hopper asked

"I dont care I just want it to be healthy" Regina said touching the screen

"So I guess you decided to keep the baby" Katherine whispered

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Regina smiled again

"YES! WOOOOHOOO! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT! GET READY BABY MILLS! WE'RE ABOUT TO GET INTO SOME TROUBLE!" Katherine yells to Regina's stomach "Okay so what now! whats next!?"

"Now…I tell Robin."

* * *

She goes back to office so he can tell her the do's and don't of pregnancy

"Okay being pregnant is a different experience for every woman now my main concern is keeping the patient, you comfortable and the only way I can do that is if you follow instructions you being a first time mother I'm expecting that you want to hear them" The doctor says

"Of course we want to hear them we want to hear it all!" Katherine says moving to the edge of her seat

"I'm sorry who's pregnant here you or me?" Regina says looking at Katherine "Continue "

"Right as I was saying the do's and don't's of pregnancy are absolutely NO ALCOHOL! None no smoking as well try your best to not be around people who smoke Also do you work out regularly?"

"Yes I'm a runner is it okay if I run?" Regina asks

"Of course since you were a runner before the pregnancy its alright just be sure to pace yourself in the beginning don't over do it, Make sure you go to the dentist regularly since your hormone levels fluctuate more than usual you have a higher risk of getting gingivitis and it can cause a low birth weight or premature birth"

"Oh god motherhood is a freaky thing don't you have this in a pamphlet some place?" Katherine asked

"yes of course here as a matter just take the pamphlets home with you and you and the father can look over them and you guys can call the office if you have any questions should I expect the father to come around anytime soon?"

"Um….I'm not sure yet I'll let you know…..well I guess we should get going " She reaches out her hand and shakes his hand "Nice to meet you i'll see you next appointment"

* * *

Katherine and Regina are walking down the street eating frozen yogurt. Regina is thinking to her self what is she going to do? Is she truly ready to become a mother what if Robin doesn't want to be in the baby's life is she really ready to be a single mother can she handle it.

"Earth to Reginaaaaaa!" Kat says getting Regina's attention

"Kat can I ask you a question?" Regina stops and looks at her

"Shoot."

"Do you think I'm ready to become a mother you said back there I'd be a good mother but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm ready to be one"

"Regina I think that that kid inside of you is the most luckiest baby in the world because he or she is going to have a mother who will love him or her unconditionally and I think that what you went through with your mother will make you an even better one"

"Thank you Kat" Regina said hugging her

* * *

She walked up to Robin's home and stood on his porch looking at the door she was shaking uncontrollably trying to get the nerve to knock on the door to turn this man's world completely upside down how was she going to tell him? "Surprise I'm pregnant!" No she couldn't say it not like that all she knew was that it was either now or never she exhaled and knocked

"Coming!" Robin yelled from the other side of the door and finally answered "Uh…..Regina? wha- what are you doing here?"

"Hi…..Robin I would've have called but I didn't have your number" Regina shyly smiled

"I was your employee you could've pulled my number up on file" Robin said crossing his arms and leaning against the door

"I guess your right but I guess this kind of thing needs to be told in person may I come in?"

"By all means" Robin said moving aside to let her in

She walks in and sits on his couch with him trailing closely behind her and sitting next to her and they stare at each other until Robin breaks the silence

"So what is it that you need to talk about?" Robin looks at her and see's that she has a worried look on her face and scoots closer "Regina darling what is it" she puts her head down and a lock of hair falls in front of her face and he gently brushes it behind her ear and he hears her mumble something and barely is able to make it out but wants her to say it again for clarification "What did you say Regina?" She looks up at him with a single tear falling from her face

'I said….I'm pregnant Robin…and it's yours" Regina says wiping the tear from her face. Great crying in front of a man…..how could she be so stupid it she didn't appear weak before she most defiantly would now she just seems to be making mistake after mistake lately now she must mentally prepare her self for whats about to happen…..he was about to run.

**A/N: I hoooooope i didn't disappoint guys! this took me awhilee! I hope you've enjoyed reading I'll put part 2 up sometime this week! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:OKAY GUYS! this is chapter 8 as you guys know soooo sorry it took me so long I had solo contest in choir! ALSO! I'm open to baby name suggestions! so hit me up with what you think the kid's name should be! and I'll take it into consideration! ALRIGHT MY ONCEY'S HERE'S CHAPTER 8!**

Chapter 8:

_she must mentally prepare her self for whats about to happen…..he was about to run._

Robin stared off into space Regina anxiously looked at him waiting for him to respond to the bomb she just dropped on him….

"Are….you sure" Robin finally spoke

"Yes….I went to the doctor and everything" She reached into her purse and pulled out the sonogram picture "Here is the baby….our baby"

"Oh my god" he takes the picture from her and begins stroking the picture "That's my baby?" He looks at her and slightly cracks a smile and slowly puts his had on her stomach "That's my baby in there"

"Wait your happy?" Regina cautiously asks with tears forming in her eyes

"Yes….I mean I'm not unhappy what did you think I'd leave you that I'd deny the child?"

"I didn't know what you'd do to tell the truth…So what are we going to do?"

"Regina we're going to have a baby…we should get married" Robin says grabbing her hand

"What!" Regina laughs "Robin it's the twenty first century we don't need to get married….besides I don't think I'm ready for all that"

"But its the proper thing to do"

"Robin I understand you wanting to be the perfect gentleman in fact I get a real kick out of it but I think bringing a child into the world with parents who are married but not in love kind of sets the wrong example don't you think? Do you really love me?"

"No ….But I think I could truly think that I can if we spend more time together"

"Well we're gonna have to I mean we are…having a kid together"

"Speaking of kid…..when should we tell Roland?"

"When ever your ready to tell him…..do you think he'll be upset? I'm mean he barely knows me and now he's going to have to share you"

"Regina please he'll be thrilled…he always wanted a sibling and now he'll have one"

"I'm relieved to hear that I know I've only met him once but he seemed like a lovely child you and your ex-wife have done a good job raising him so far"

Robin couldn't answer her he was to busy being lost in her eyes those beautiful brown eyes and her lips god he had to kiss her once more or he would explode he couldn't contain himself anymore he grabbed her by the back of her neck and dove into her kiss for a second everything went black everything that mattered a second ago didn't matter anymore this felt right this was where he wanted to be and now she was have his child the women of his dreams was going to become the mother of child they melted into each other and he especially didn't stop when he heard Regina moan and grab his upper thigh they're tongues begin to linger longer and longer with one another until Regina was snapped back to reality and pulled aways they sit there gasping for breath her hand still on his thigh she finally looks back up at him

"I'm sorry….maybe we should slow down I mean this is how we got into this mess in the first place" Regina says running her other hand down his cheek

"Yes…of course you right I just had to do that I've been wanting to ever since you walked through that door" Robin says

"Yes well one day at a time"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nope just Kat…." Regina said looking away from Robin

"Do you want me to go with you when you tell your parents?"

"You would do that?" She says looking at him with a tear in her eye

"Of course you didn't get pregnant by yourself….your not in this alone Regina I told you that"

"You really are a gentlemen" She says putting her forehead against his

"I aim to please milady" Robin says pulling her in for a hug

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asks Robin as he knocks on Marian's front door to go and get Roland

"Of course I am you are going to be the mother of my child I think it's time you meet the mother of my other one" Robin says as Marian opens the door

"Robin your late….again, Who's this?" Marian moves her attention towards Regina

"This is my girlfriend Regina" Robins says surprising both Regina and Marian

"I see well come in Roland's waiting" Marians says walking back into the house "Roland your fathers here!"

"Papa!" Roland runs into his father's arms "I'm missed you!"

"I've missed you too my boy but look I've got a surprise for you! look who's here" Robin points to Regina

"' 'Gina!" He hops into Regina arms

"Be careful my boy Regina is very fragile now a days" Robin says with a smile

"You've met?" Marian asks

"Yes they met in the park a last week" Robin answers

"Hey I told you I'd see you again soon didn't I?" Regina asks Roland with a smile

"Yeah you did! I'm so happy you came to see me! I drawed you something!" He hops out of her arms and goes and gets the drawing "I drawed you!"

"Oh that is the most wonderful portrait I have ever seen! you really did a fabulous job this mister is going right on my refrigerator" Regina says and hugs Roland

"Well my boy are you ready to go?" Robin asks him

"Yes papa!" He grabs Regina's hand and waves to his mother "Bye momma!" He says pulling Regina out the door

"Goodbye Marian very lovely to meet you!" Regina barely manages to say before getting pulled out the door

After Regina was gone Marian looked at Robin "So that's your girlfriend?"

"Yes it is" Robin said looking down at his feet then back at Marian

"How long have you two been together?"

"About a month now"

"Wow and she's already met Roland you two are moving awfully fast" Marian says

"Well…..She's having a baby Marian"

"And….your the father?"

"Yes I am"

"And your sure its yours? I mean you barely know this woman!" Marian yelled at Robin

"Okay listen Marian I did not come here to argue with you okay I just wanted to let you know this in person But as I can see your not exactly thrilled so I guess I'll just leave you" Robin nods and walks away

* * *

Roland and Regina are walking in the park with Robin treading behind them and Roland looks up at Regina " 'Gina?"

"Yes dear?" Regina looks down at him with a smile

"Are you gonna go away?" Roland asks her

"Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Because people don't really stay around my family that long"

"Well sweet heart" She crouches down to his level "I'm not going anywhere your stuck with me so get use to it" She smiles and tickles him

"In fact my boy we have a surprise!" Robin comes up to them and puts his arm around Regina's waist "Your going to be a big brother!"

"I am!? HOW!" Roland smiles and yells!

"Well sweetheart I have a baby in my tummy" Regina rubs her stomach "Your going to have a little brother or sister"

"When can it come out!?"

"Oh in about a few months when its big and strong!" Robin says

"But I want it out now papa!' Roland says with a frown

"Hey sweetie don't you want it to be cute and cuddly?" Regina says caressing Roland's cheek

"Yeah….I do" Roland says

"Well than we have to wait a little bit okay I promise when you see the baby in the end it'll all be worth it in the end I promise"Regina says with a smile "Come on lets go get you some ice cream" Regina says and they start to walk away

"Well..Well..Well" Regina stops and gets shivers down her spine at the sound of that voice she just heard and she slowly turns around

"Hello little sister miss me?" The woman says with an evil smile

"Zelena…what the hell do you want" …..


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I know! I have no excuse lol but I just graduated and I work like all the time so I'm so sorry my onceys! But le wait is over! So sit back and enjoy chapter 9**

Regina looked into her sisters eyes and couldn't believe she was standing there in front of her how did she find her anyway it must have been mother who told her she always had a way of finding things out

"Zelena what are you doing here" Regina said anxiously waiting for the anwser

"Oh just came to see how my little sister was how are you doing dear...your looking I dont know older" Zelena said with a crass smile on her face

"Mm you know mother was saying the same thing she didn't give me the number for her botox doctor so you must give me the one who does yours oh while your at it you must refer me to the doctor who did your nose job..." Regina steps a little closer to inspect Zelena's nose "oh you know what never mind it looks a little crooked..but nice try though" Regina gives herself a silent pat on the back for her quick comebacks

"Anyway! I'm here to invite to the family dinner on Saturday evening... Although you probably won't come you never do but father wants you to desperately be there I dont know why...but you've always had that man wrapped around your finger" Zelena said with an over exaggerated eye roll

But Regina could agree with that she always had a soft spot for her father she'd always been a daddy's girl when her mother did something to upset her she'd run straight to her father and he'd make it all better

"Oh really well...I'll take it into consideration... Is that all Zelena?"

"No its not in fact we are being quite rude I think an introduction is in order hello I'm Regina's older and more beautiful sister Zelena"

"Hello Robin Lockesly and I think that last part is debatable"Robin said the smile never faltering Regina stood there proud that Robin could match wits with her dreadful sister

Zelena stepped closer to Robin "Nice lumber jack sis where'd you pick this one up at the forest?"

"No that's none of your business where and how we met but I can say he's a better pick than your husband who is clearly from a zoo now if that's all Zelena Robin and I really must get going see you well...when ever" She grabs Robin's hand and they walk away god she thought that was like a drive by

* * *

"God I wasn't even there but that sounds so horribly awkward I want to die hearing it" Kat said as they talked over the phone that next day "But now to the good stuff how did Robin take it?"

"He handled it like a true gentlemen he wanted to get married" Regina could barely finish the sentence before she heard Kathrine erupt with laughter "What what's so funny?"

"I dont know it just all sounds like a 18th century novel and now he has to marry you because your in the family way" Katherine said still unable to control her laughter

"Are you done? You finished?"

"Almost" Katherine's laughter finally dies down "okay now you can continue"

"But I told him I couldn't marry him"

"Porque no!?"

"Still defending the Latin king I see"

"Si! But seriously why not I was already online shopping for dresses! I think it should be a fall wedding you know not to hot not to cold"

"Kat focus please there isn't going to be a wedding I told him I wasn't ready to get married we barely now each other I just want to spend this pregnancy getting to now the father of my child"

"Um that bullet point is kinda already supposed to be checked off the list already but hey who am I to judge"

"My sentiments exactly but who knows maybe after the baby comes...anything is possible"

"You're damn straight because you want to know why?"

"No Kat why?"

"Because this...is america"

"Okay Kat I'm going to go..."

* * *

God this morning sickness was going to be the death of her Regina thought slumped over her desk she had to take a break from the case or she was sure that she would hurl every where she read the pamphlets that this was normal and that her pregnancy was coming along just fine but it sure didn't feel like it she was nauseous all the time her boobs were so sensitive it wasn't even funny and all though it hadn't happened yet she was not looking forward to all of the unnecessary weight gain but as long as she got to hold her beautiful baby in the end it would all be worth it her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door

"Come in" she barely managed to say April poked her head through the door

"Hi I hope I'm not bothering you but I have something for you something that might help"

Regina sighed " no your not bothering me please come in" April came in carrying a soda and crackers

"Warm coca cola my sister swore by this when she had morning sickness she always said it did the trick and sometimes when it didn't well at least it didn't taste bad coming back up" April said with a smile all Regina could do was stare at her " oh crap that is what's going on here...your pregnant aren't you?"

"Um...yes...yeah I am" she took the soda and crackers from April and April nodded and walked towards the door "Hey April!" April turned around

"Yes Ms. Mills?"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome and dont worry your secrets safe with me" April smiled and walked out of her office Regina always knew April was a good kid.

* * *

Regina and Robin lay on her sofa watching a movie she lays there thinking to herself that she could lay like this for ever

"Regina?"

"Yes" she says with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat

"I said hows your morning sickness?"

"Oh its getting better my assistant gave me some pretty helpful tips about how to cope with the nausea and its done wonders"

Robin snuggled closer to her "that's great glad your feeling better"

"Hey honey?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the name Rachel?" She looks up at him "you know if we have a girl?"

" I think its beautiful"

She smiles up at him "you do? I mean we dont have to choose that name I just want the baby's name to start with an R because of our names you know?"

" I think that's a great idea darling" He kisses her head and Regina thinks to her self that there is no place in the world she would rather be before she nods off into a blissful slumber


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys sorry its taken me so long again to right the chapter I know you guys are sick of my shit hell I would be to but I've just been looking up stuff and trying to figure out how I'm going to write the chapter but I think I got it lol so here we go my onceys!

Chapter 10

Regina shift uncomfortably in the seat as Robin drove closer and closer to their destination she couldn't believe she let him talk her into dinner with her parents she wanted to avoid this moment as long as she possibly could she could just hear her mothers snide little comments and remarks

"Alright what are you thinking about?"Robin said pulling her out of her thoughts

"Oh nothing just thinking of a way I can tuck and roll out of the car and not get hurt to badly but so far I've come up with nothing..." Regina said and continued to stare out of the window and felt Robin gently grab her hand and hold it

"Come on...they can't be that bad"

"HA!" Regina cynically laughed "My father no...my mother well that's a completely different story"

"Well when do you think I can hear it?"

"Oh in about 7 1/2 months when I can have a really stiff drink because telling that story I will most definitely need it"

"Well my love you might want to get a hold of yourself because we are here...are you going to be okay?" He said as he put the car in park and caressed her cheek

She looked at him and smiled he truly cared about her well being she leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his "yeah...I'm just extra bitchy today I guess I can blame it on the hormones" she said and they both let out a soft chuckle

"We can leave whenever you're ready I just think...maybe you should see your father at least your sister made it seem like he really wanted to see you"

"Yeah...yeah your right its just that its not that I don't want to see him its just that I can't see him without seeing my mother too and she still finds a way to weasle herself into my life...I really do miss him Robin"

He holds out his hand and she reluctantly takes it "Then let's go see him then"

They get to the front door and she freezes Robin looks at her with concern "Regina? Darling are you alright?"

"Its just that...I haven't been to a family dinner in over two years"

"Well there's not time like the present" he places his hand on the small of her back " I'm not leaving your side" she gives him a hopeful smile and hesitantly knocks on the door they wait for a while until a maid finally answers the door the women looks at Regina and smiles the widest smile she had ever saw

* * *

"Noreen!" Regina throws her arms around her contemplates on never letting go her childhood maid and nanny Noreen had been around the family for as long as she could remember she acted like the mother she always wanted Noreen had taught her about boys and that infamous day she had came home from school crying when she started her period and was convinced she was dying until Noreen calmy sat her down and told her that she had finally became a women she had helped with all of her home work assignments her mother of course went to the parent teacher conference's to put on a facade like she actually cared about Regina's well being she knew that if she couldn't count on anyone she knew she could count on Noreen

"My beautiful sweet girl... My my my how long has it been? 1 1/2 2 years? Come in come in please let me get a look at you!" Regina and Robin walk inside of the house Noreen takes her by the hand and takes her by the chandelier so she could see her clearer "look at you...your so beautiful"she says tucking a strand of hair behind Regina's ear " Awe but something is different about you your skin is glowing sweetheart care to share?" Noreen said cocking an eyebrow Regina laughs looking back at Robin silently getting the okay to reveal the news

"Well about that..." Regina clears her throat "I'm actually going to...sort of ...kind of...have a baby" Noreen let's out a squeal that makes Regina and Robin jump at the same time she wraps her arms around Regina and squeezes her tightly

"I can't believe it...my baby's having a baby I never thought I'd see the day!"

Regina playfully rolls her eyes

"And what do you mean by that?" She said raising an eyebrow

"Well...after that big mess with Daniel I didn't think you would want to have a family and after that you were so wrapped up in your career I just let that dream go! But now!" She grabs Regina's stomach "I can start planning a baby shower!"

"Not just yet I haven't even told my parents."

"Oh dear are you going to tell them today?"

"We were planning on it.."

"Crap I better hide the sharp knives"

"Do you honestly think they'd act that dramatically?"Robin asked cautiously

"Henry..no Cora you bet your ass she would...you must be the father to be?"

"Robin Lockesley ma'am nice to meet you" he reaches out and shakes her hand

"This is my boyfriend we've... Been seeing each other for a little while"

"Really and how long is a little while?" Noreen asked

"Um about...two months"

"Oh my ...well you two certainly didn't waste anytime..how far along are you?"

"...two months" Regina said looking down at her feet

"Well...your mother is going to have a field day with this one...but I'm so happy for you my love your going to be a wonderful mother"

"You think so?" Regina looked at Noreen with tear stained eyes

She cupped Reginas chin with her hand "I know so" Noreen leaned in a lightly kissed Regina's forehead

"Noreen who was that at the-" Cora stopped mid sentence "door...Regina you came"

"Yes mother did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well you haven't come the last two years..."

"Yes well I came to see daddy...where is he?" Regina barely could finish before she saw her father come around the corner tears immediately began to flood her eyes "daddy?"

"Oh my- Regina" he walked towards her she runs and meets him half way and embraces him in a big hug "my sweet sweet girl its been to long"

Regina let's out a soft chuckle "its only been 2 years daddy"

"2 years might as well be a lifetime when I'm not able to see my little girl"

"I'm hardly a little girl daddy..." She smiled laying against his shoulder

"Well you'll always be my little girl now matter how old you get I'll always love you."

A tear ran down her face she looked up and whispered into his ear "I'm pregnant daddy..."

She felt her father tense up then slowly he began to relax he started to rub her back "I'm happy for you baby" he kissed her on the cheek "congratulations...we'll keep this between us until your ready to tell your mother"

"Tell me what?" Cora said hearing the last part of the conversation

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about... Now who is this young man" Regina silently praised her father for changing the subject

"Robin Lockesley sir pleasure to meet you" he extends his hand and shakes hands with Henry

Cora eyes Robin closely " yes...well why don't we got to the dining room your sister and her husband are waiting on us" Everyone walks into the dining room And they sit at table

* * *

"Well well well look who decided to finally show her face...oh and I see you brought the lumber jack.. How lovely"

Regina begin to grind her teeth and clench her fist about to explode until she felt a hand gently caressing hers she looked up at Robin and immediately she became calm she smiled at Zelena and turned her attention "Walsh how is that lovely secretary of yours such a pretty little thing" She looked back at Zelena as she sipped her water and slightly smiled if looks could kill Regina was sure she'd drop dead

"So Robin what is it that you do?" Cora asks him

"I'm a contractor ma'am"

"Mmmhm and how long have you and my daughter been seeing each other"

"A couple of months now" Robin said

"I'm sorry but I know everyone's thinking it...how in the hell did an contractor and a lawyer end up together" Zelena spoke up "Well the only way I could think of is your little Regina here daddy...was sleeping with the help" she maniacally laughs

"Well I guess your husband and I have that in common" Regina stared dead into Zelena's eyes

"You know little sister you should really get some better comebacks"

"Now why would I do that older sister ...when it still pisses you off all the more"

"Alright girls stop it" her father finally spoke up "that's not what I brought you here for" he looked at them "I wanted to see both of my children together but obviously you two won't stop bickering long enough for me to enjoy it"

"I'm sorry daddy..."Regina said silently putting her head down

"Well any way" Zelena said flipping her hair "I have a feeling I am going to be all belly I mean 4 months in and I haven't gained a pound is that amazing mother?"

"Yes dear it is I'm so proud of you you know how to take care of your self your still regal and refined as you always were..." Cora turned her attention to Regina "Hopefully Regina you'll be lucky as your sister when you get pregnant if you ever do..." Zelena let out a quiet cackle

"Cora please" Henry spoke up "stop it"

"What Henry! Regina your getting older I'm mean honestly I don't see it happen I'm glad and all your starting to date again but really a contractor I mean do you honestly think its going to go anywhere?" Cora said "your going to get bored with him and move on to someone else hopefully someone with a more practicable job!"

"ENOUGH MOTHER! I'm so sick of being your punching bag okay so I may not have the big house and sa husband who claims to love me but I'm happy...Robin makes me happy! And like it or not he is here to stay and even if we don't work out he is going to be in my... All of our lives for quite a while"

Cora let's out a laugh "and why is that"

"Regina you dont have to say anything if you don't want to" Henry said grabbing her hand

"No daddy its fine...Mother I pregnant"

"That's... That's impossible" Cora barely managed to choke out

"Oh its quiet possible...I had sex did not use a condom..not on purpose I was very drunk at the time actually and well bam here I am two months pregnant"

"Honestly Regina if this is some sort of cry for help its ridiculous at this point" Cora said

"Yes its pretty sad getting pregnant so that you'll be in the limelight" Zelena spoke up

Regina chuckles she really can not believe how idiotic they sound " let me get this straight" Regina say holding the bridge of her nose " you guys honestly think that I would get pregnant on purpose! Okay I pictured you guys saying a lot of fucked up shit cause let's face it you two are extremely fucked up but this...wow it honestly takes the cake!"

"Regina! How dare you talk to me that way I am your mother!"Cora stands up out of her chair

Regina stands up looking at her eye to eye " oh really well you could have fooled me" She says in a deep and chilling voice

"If you have this baby and embarrass this family I'll never speak to you again"

Regina throws her head back and laughs and meets her with a cold stare "Promise? ...I'll let myself out Robin?" He gets up and takes her hand "its been a pleasure mother as always" She walks to the entryway and turns around and gives her mother a cold smile "I've missed you"

**AWWW! OKAY im sorry to leave it on this note but I have a lotttt of shit I want to put in the next chapter that I had to stop! But I promise it will be a long one as well that's why it took me a little time to write this one! But any who thanks for reading dont forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! It got kind of extreme hence the change of rating! Lol Well happy reading folks! BTW! I'm still open to baby names!

Chapter 11

Regina stormed into her penthouse and threw her purse on the couch herself soon followed with Robin close after her furious wasn't the right word she was livid! How dare her mother even fix her mouth to tell her to get rid of the baby her baby! The nerve of that woman. She'd show her she'd show everyone who'd doubt that she can't raise this baby. The more she thought about it the deeper she succumbed to her anger until she felt an arm wrap around her waist "Robin" she thought she turned to him and smiled

"Thank you" She said as she caressed his cheek

"For what?"

"For being there for me today I don't think I could've gone through it without you by my side"

"I barely said anything" Robin looked down as if he was ashamed

She brought his head back up so they could make eye contact "Your presence was quite enough" she said and leaned in and lightly started to pepper his mouth with kisses slowly as time went on the kisses started to become more and more intense she nearly lost it when she felt his tongue swept against her bottom lip she opened her mouth more to give him more room slowly she began to lose herself and her senses she broke off the kiss and got up he looked at her puzzled questioning if he moved to fast silently laughing at himself because of the circumstance that they were already in. She looks at him and slowly takes of her shirt exposing her black lace bra she felt his eyes burn into her skin as he took in her beauty he looked at her lips they were plush and inviting he looked at her neck and could see how her pulse was racing he looked down at her breasts the way that they filled her bra and demanded attention and he was more then ready to give them all of it then he looked at her stomach and began to smile at the sight of her tiny bump it wasn't a lot but it was enough

"Robin is everything okay"

"I just taking in the masterpiece" He said and saw her face turn a bright beet red "Come here" and she did just that she walks over to him and straddles him on the couch she dives in and begins kissing him their lips connect and she runs her fingers through his hair he rips his lips away from her and begins to kiss and somewhat bite her neck she yelped with pleasure at the first contact then she began to roll her hips against his now bulging area hinting that she wanted more he catches the hint and flips her on her back and she wraps her legs around his waist and grabs his face and pulls him closer to her and they begin to kiss again "It must be the pregnancy hormones" she thought she had never been this aggressive in bed before with Daniel it was no foreplay she'd just lay there basically but for some reason with Robin her hands could not control themselves and she wasn't complaining either and most definitely neither was he the brings her hands to his belt buckle and slowly begins to undo it she finally gets it undone she barely manages to say " .now" he smiled and did what he was told then looked down at her still fully clothed from the waist down

"Your turn" he says with a smile she undoes her jeans and kicks them off and throws them across the room "Someone's a little eager" he says and laughs

"Shut up" she says with a smile and they pick up where they left off this time his hands did a bit of exploring he reached behind her back and took ahold of her bra clasp looking back up at her to make sure it was okay she gave him a simple nod after that he didn't hesitate he gently undid the clasp and slid the bra off of her body he looked at her exposed chest and he murmured "you're so beautiful" and took her into his mouth just like that Regina threw her head back and arched her back "oh my god...please don't stop" she felt his tongue swirl around her erect nipple and she almost completely lost it when he switched to the other breast slowly he started to kiss his way down her chest past her stomach and stop right where the place was throbbing and where she needed him the most he took his thumbs and hooked to the sides of her underwear and gently slid them down " god Regina you don't know how long I've waited to taste you" he spreads her legs Regina starts to blush she's never been so exposed in front of a man before

"Wait Robin.."

"What is it my dear"

"I've never done this before"

"What sex? Come on Regina nonsense"

"Well duh I've had sex before I mean hello exhibit A" she point to her stomach "What I meant is I haven't done what you're about to do"

"Oh...ohhhhhh! Never? Not even with your last boyfriends" Regina shakes her head "well I guess that makes this all the more special "I wonder what you taste like honey suckle?" He places a kiss on her inner thigh "Raspberries?" Another kiss only this time higher "Strawberries" another higher kiss he can hear Regina gasping as he gets closer and closer until he's right where he needs to be "hmm...guess I better find out" and with that he swipes his tongue against her, her hips begin to buck "mm better than I expected" he dives in and begins to suck and lick and does what he thinks she'd enjoy which he can tell she is because of her constant moaning "oh my god Robin...oh right there oh god.. Oh..oh.. I'm gonna come" he stops and looks up and her "that's kind of the point darling" and continues he can tell she's almost there all she needs is a little push so he adds a finger he begins to pump in and out as he continues to lick her "Oh oh oh!" He feels her pulsating around his fingers and she finally stops squirming he moves up her body and looks deep into her eyes

"I want you Robin...please"

"All you had to do was ask my love"

He takes himself out of his underwear and is right at her entrance "Wait!" Regina sits up and looks at him and smiles " Its only right" she leans down and takes him into her mouth deeper and deeper never breaking eye contact with him he places his hand on the back of her head urging her to continue faster and faster her warm mouth is pumping around him twirling her tongue around the tip she finally let's him go "Just thought I'd give you some encouragement" she lays back down "Now you may proceed"

"As you wish counselor" he gets on top of her and is almost at the entrance of her again

"Wait!"

Clearly showing he's frustrated "What now Regina!"

"Condom?" He stares at her like she's lost her mind "God I'm kidding" she laughs

"Ha ha ha so hilarious" he begins kissing her again and finally he thrusts inside of her and she gasps slowly he begins to move and then he begins to pick up the pace not taking his eyes off of her for a single second she brings him closer and wraps around his neck she whispers in his ear "come for me Robin" and that's all it took just like that he was undone they collapse against each other trying to even out their breathing

"I...I.I love you Robin"

* * *

He looks at her and smiles "I love you too"

"Well well well! Look who it is!" Katherine says as Regina sits down to meet her for lunch

"Oh don't give me that crap I'm here on time I might add! And that's an accomplishment on its own! I'm moody! And nothing fits me anymore!" Regina looks down at her growing belly

"Awww I hate to break it to you babe but it looks like you need maternity clothes"

"Has it really gotten to that point?"

"I'm afraid it has...so what do you say we get out of here and go get you some clothes"

"Well we can't! I haven't eaten I can't just skip lunch anymore Kat!"

"Geez alright! This is going to be the longest 6 months of my life hopefully you won't be this big of a bitch at my wedding..."

"I'm... I'm sorry did you just say wedding!?"

Kat holds up a small but classy rock on her finger " I surely did!"

They both scream "oh my god when where!?"

"In about 6 month's not quite on your due date but close but don't worry you'll be fine" she sees Regina tearing up "what honey what's the matter?"

"I'm having mixed emotions"

"Oh no what about sweetie" she says rubbing her friend's hand

"I'm so happy your getting married! But it's in 6 months which makes me 9 months at that time..."

"Regina what's your point"

"I'm gonna be Samu at my best friends wedding" she starts crying dramatically

"Pregnancy hormones?" Regina nods

* * *

"Kat all these clothes are so incredibly ugly I wouldn't want to wear this crap to my funeral"

"Well its either pick something or walk around naked"

"Well Robin sure would love that" she says with a devilish grin

"Ohhhhh so I see you two are getting along...hows the sex?"

"Mmmmm amazing!"

"Right on! So whens the next doctor's appointment?"

"Next week Monday 10 am"

"Robins going I'm assuming?"

"Couldn't stop him if I wanted too"

"Oh I meant to ask you how was dinner with your family?" Regina gives her a look " eck that bad huh?"

"Bad doesn't even cover it..."

"Well I'm glad you got to see your father how is he?"

"He's good looked a little pale though maybe the years of being married to my mother are finally wearing him down" They laugh "Regina?" She hears a man's voice calling her name his voice is familiar too familiar she turns around and her heart drops "oh shit...Daniel hi..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hello my onceys! Its that time again time for CHAPTER 12 as always I hope you enjoy it and review review!**

But anyways haven't gotten any baby name suggestions so I guess I'll come up with something on my own! But happy reading!

Chapter 12

They laugh "Regina?" She hears a man's voice calling her name his voice is familiar too familiar she turns around and her heart drops "oh shit...Daniel hi..."

"I...um..how...what are you doing here? In the maternity section?"

"I can say the same about you" Daniel answered with a supposedly charming smile

"She's pregnant you asshole" Kat spoke up stepping protectively in front of Regina

He smiled and looked at Kat "oh Kathryn always a pleasure to see you still that ray of sunshine I see"

"Mmm wish I could say the same...you look like shit" Kat said also with a smile

"Alright guys...but yes she's correct I am in fact having a baby" Regina said grabbing at her stomach

"Aw so I see well...did you go to one of those sperm banks or something" Daniel asked

"Is this a joke? You seriously cant be that fucking ignorant..." Kat spat out angerly

"Kat its fine I'm okay" Regina gently smiled and grabbed her arm " but no I didn't my boyfriend and I are having a baby"

"Oh wow...boyfriend...that's just...didn't really think you were that type of girl"

"I'm sorry that type of girl? Women have babies out of wedlock everyday"

Kat said putting her hands on her hips

" Well I thought Regina wasn't the type" he said still looking at Regina

"Well I guess we both did things we thought eachother would never do" Regina said matching his stare

"Honey?" A woman said from behind Daniel "Where'd you run off too?"

"Ella darling I just ran into an old friend you remember Regina?"

"Oh yes the Regina I've heard about you..."

"Oh...good things I hope"

"Mm well mostly" she gives Regina a fake smile and hugs Daniel closer "So you're expecting?"

"Oh yeah I am" Regina says smiling

"Wow really how many months are you? "

"Oh about 3 and a half months"

"Oh wow and so huge so soon... Must be awful"

"you little bi-" Kat was about to say before Regina cut her off

"Yeah it does well we really must be going" she grabs Kat's hand "Its was great seeing you again Daniel take care of yourself" she pats his hand and walks off

* * *

"Hey I'm home!" Regina says with shopping bags in her hands walking past Robin

"What no kiss?" Robin said pretending to be upset

"I had to put the bags down I wanted to use my hands" She smiles and sets the bags down and wraps her arms around Robins neck and kisses him "I've missed you honey" she whispered against his lips

"I've missed you too...and I would love to continue this bu-"

" 'Gina!" Roland comes running from her bathroom and jumps in her arms

"ah ah my boy please be careful she has your little brother or sister in her tummy"

Roland slides down and gently kisses her belly and whispers "I'm sorry" and pats it " 'Gina your belly got bigger"

"I know that's cause the baby's getting bigger" she rubs her stomach "but I've missed seeing your little handsome face" she says cupping his cheek

" I missed you too 'Gina can I spend the night with you?"

"Of course you can buddy if its okay with daddy then I dont see why not!"

"Papa can I pleaaaaaase?"

"Well I dont see any harm its my weekend anyway"

"Mhm does Marian know your here?"

"Um...no she doesn't"

Regina rolls her eyes "Great another problem... Well come on honey let's go wash the beautiful hands for dinner" she takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen

* * *

"Alright my boy time for bed" Robin said after Roland was finished with dinner

"I want 'Gina to tuck me in papa!"

"Oh...well I dont mind Regina do you?"

"No not at all come on sweetie" she takes Roland to get ready for bed " here you go honey" she helped him climb into the bed that she kept in her spare room "good night my sweet boy" she gives him a kiss on the forehead

" 'Gina wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any songs?"

"Do you mean like lullaby's? No sweetie I dont"

"That's okay any song would be good...please 'Gina?"

She exhaled and smiled "alright" she sits down by him " alright let me see _Why do birds, suddenly appear? Every time you are near Just like me, they long to be Close to you Why do stars, fall down from the sky? Every time you walk by Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you On the day that you were born, the angels got together And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue And that is why all the kids in town Follow you all around Just like me, they long to be Close to you "_ and as she finished her last note Roland nodded off to sleep she gently slid off the bed gave him one last kiss on the forehead and slipped out the room cracking the door just a little in case he needed her when she turned the corner she saw Robin standing by the door smiling

She blushes and smiles "everyone loves the carpenters...and besides I couldn't think of anything else to sing him"

Robin slowly walks over to her and pushes her up against the wall "your are going to be a wonderful mother" he leans in and kisses her " I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Robin and Regina are sitting at the doctors office when Kat and LJ walk through the door

"LJ...Kat what a surprise.." Regina said looking at Robin silently wanting to kill him

"Hey its not my fault I was leaving the house and he stopped me saying its the four month check up saying that its a big deal and that both god parents should be there.."Kat said sitting down next to Regina

"Huh and I wonder where he got that idea" Regina said slowly turning her head back to Robin "Now that you two are both in the same room congratulations I'm so happy for you !"

"You're telling me I'm still surprised she said yes...she's pretty amazing" LJ said kiss Kat's hand

"Ohhh honey" she gives him a kiss "I love you"

"Mills,Regina" the nurse says "we're ready for you"

* * *

"Hello I'm Dr. Hopper you must be the father?"

"Yes Robin Lockesley pleasure" he shakes his hand

"Well we certainly have a full house dont we?"

"We're just as surprised as you are" Regina says and they all laugh

"Alright well let get started shall we now this may be a little cold" he starts his exam and is looking puzzled at the screen "huh..."

"Huh? What do you mean huh? Whats happening what's wrong is my baby okay?" Regina said holding Robins hand

"No ...no everything's fine...your babies are fine"

"I'm sorry...what the hell did you just say?"

"Regina your having twins"

"WHAT!" everyone in the room says at once

"I see two of everything two heart beats ,two sets of hands, two sets of feet, and all of which look very healthy by the way"

"So...so that's why I'm getting so fat..so quickly"

"Um yes yes it looks that way"

"Holy..fucking shit..." Kat murmured

"My sediments exactly" Regina says and lays back on the exam table

"Well I guess a double congratulations are in order" Robin says and Regina shoots him a look that makes him slowly back away

"Robin I'm sweaty I'm fat...and extremely hormonal...and I just found out we're having twins I really dont want them to grow up with out a father..." She leaned closer " the ice is thin!"

"That's our Regina" Kat says laughing

* * *

"Regina come on its not that bad!"Kat said and she flung herself on Regina's bed

"Are you fucking kidding me...this is so stressful what am I going to do with twins?"

"Um I don't know love them...be a kick ass mom your going to be alright babe!"

"Your right...your right I just...everything is happening so fast" she lays next to Kat "this is going to be a hell of an adventure"

"Hey ladies sorry to interrupt" LJ says "but there's someone here for you"

"Oh? Um okay...Kat help me up please" they both laugh and Kat helps her up and they walk to the living room "hey daddy!" She runs and hugs him

"Hello pumpkin oh wow look how big you got has it been that long? "

"Just about a month and a half... We just got back from the doctors office"

"Really everything okay?"

"Yep both babies are just fine"

"Honey your having twins? Oh that's wonderful baby!" He hugs her tightly

"Yeah I guess so but daddy what are you doing here?" They both sit on the couch

"I just want to see how your doing"

"That may be true but there's something else daddy what's wrong?"

"Hey um guys we're gonna run down to the coffee shop to give you guys some privacy" Kat says and they walk out

"Hey...daddy what's up?"

"Oh...sweetie I didn't want to tell you like this"

"Daddy you're scaring me what's wrong"

"I'm sick Regina "

"Okay well then I'll take you right home and you'll be better in no time"

"No...no Regina I mean I have cancer"

"What...what?"

AN: ahhhhhh! Alright you guys dont forget to review review review! And if you have ideas for baby names send them to meeeeeee!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n:OMGAWWWD! Guys thanks so much for the love! I thought you guys had abandoned me for a sec I love you guys! And I'm thinking of a new fan fiction right now so I think a swan queen fanfic is in the works! But any who enjoy the majestical wonders! Lol

Chapter 13

"I'm sick Regina "

"Okay well then I'll take you right home and you'll be better in no time"

"No...no Regina I mean I have cancer"

"What...what?"

" I have cancer honey...I'm so sorry"

"What? Daddy why are you apologizing your sick " Regina barely managed to say through her tears

" cause I wont be able to see my grandchildren grow up"

"No daddy dont say that please I need you my children need a grand parent that they actually like" they both laugh and he wipes away Regina's still falling tears

"Oh honey" he cups her cheek " Sweetie I need you to do something for me"

Regina lays her head on his chest " anything daddy"

"I need you to make things right with your mother and sister"

"What?" Her head pops up "daddy come on you know that's not possible they hate me they always have"

"Oh now Regina that's not true...will you please do this for me I want to leave here knowing that you'll be there for each other"

"Alright fine...fine"

"Great which brings me to my next topic you can't tell them"

"WHAT! DADDY THEY DONT KNOW?"

"Would you calm down please no they don't if I told them they would think that's the only reason why you started to come around again"

"Well it is!" Regina said pouting

"Oh Regina you still pout...come on its only going to be a secret for a little while.. And I need you to go to your mothers lunch in this Saturday"

"Why! Daddy so all those snotty old broads look down there noses at me!"

"Come on Regina your mother would greatly appreciate it"

"Yeah right"

"Regina please"

"Alright alright fine...well you're going to be okay daddy"

"I dont know about me but you will be come here" he gives her a hug

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too princess"

* * *

"Darling do you need anything" Robin said laying up against her as she laid down on the bed

"For my father to have a clean bill of health"

"I'm sorry Regina that you have to go through this alone"

"Not true I have you..and Roland" turns to face him and places his hand on her stomach "and now not one but two babies" they both smile

"That's right to healthy boys"

"What? Oh no they are two beautiful refined baby girls"

"Oh really care to wager"

"Okay what do you have in mined "

"Alright if its two girls then...I rub your feet for a whole month"

"Oooooh I can't wait! And what if their boys"

"You have to marry me"

"Are...are you serious?"

"As a heart attack" he caresses her hair "what do you say"

"I'd be honored" she kisses lips gently

* * *

"Thank you so much Kat for coming with me to this stupid charity lunch"

"Oh no way was I going to let these vultures get their hands on you"

"I'm forever in your debt"

" whatever I'm just glad you finally found something to wear it took you forever"

"I know right and besides I'm starting to regret this desicion...I feel so much bigger than I really am"

Kat looks at her for a long time "No I just think you're that big"

Regina stares at her right back "are you fucking kidding me" she walks ahead Kat yells after her "oh come on Regina...some people are just so touchy"

* * *

"Oh my my my are my eyes deceiving me is that little Regina? My my dear how are you" Mrs Jones walked over to Regina a gave her a hug "well your not so little anymore I had no clue you were expecting"

"Hi Mrs Jones its lovely to see you as well...and I know I um haven't really told anyone besides my family and well of course my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? So you two dont plan on getting married anytime soon I'm assuming" Mrs Jones said with a arched eyebrow

"Yes Mrs Jones you've assumed correctly"

"Well...that's you Regina always marching to the beat of your own drum well it was great conversing with you my dear congratulations again" and just like that Mrs Jones went on her merry way

"Well that went surprisingly well" Kat says stepping besides Regina

"Are you serious Mrs Jones is the fucking town gossip! I guarantee that by the end of the day half of the entire New York area will know that I'm pregnant! Good thing I told my bosses last week I was expecting or my ass would be toast oh god!

"What Regina what is it?"

"Now I'm hungry great just great!" She yells at her stomach "you see what you kids are doing to your mother!"

"Regina honey please people are starting to stare"

"So what let them!"

"Well you might want to reel it in because your mother is heading this way"

"Regina what are you doing here?" Her mother says

"I um...just thought I'd come and make peace"

"What's the matter?" Cora asks cautiously

"What? Something has to be wrong listen I apologize for how...I behaved a few months ago."

"Well...I appreciate it Regina that's very big of you...speaking of big I'm sorry Regina but your huge..."

"I KNOW!" Regina blurted out loudly Kat immediately started to rub her back and she began to calm down and started taking a deep breath " I know mother... I um just found out Robin and I are having twins"

"Oh...twins well that's...interesting well your sister and husband are here somewhere why don't you find them and say hello" she turns her attention to Kat "Kat darling how are you you look lovely " she gives her a fake air kiss

"I'm doing great being engaged agrees with me"

"Oh of course I heard about your soon to be nuptials who is the lucky man?"

"Oh mother your going to love this tell her Kat"

Kat rolls her eyes "he's-"

"Robin's best friend tell her the rest" Regina chimes in

"He's also a-"

" A mechanic" Regina cuts her off again

"He owns the shop miss know it all" she nudges Regina's shoulder "thank you so much for that..."

"Shouldn't have called me fat" leans and whispers in her ear "pay backs a bitch"

"Honestly Kat I'd expect more from you what did your mother have to say about this?"

"Oh you know mother 'your father would be turning over in his grave' blah blah blah you know the usual"

"Well I have to say your mother and I are in the same boat" Cora says turning back to Regina who clenches her fist but slowly begins to relax remembering what her father asked of her "I'm going to go eat" she walks of

"No salt!" Cora yells after her

* * *

"Well hello there Regina" Walsh comes up behind her

"Ugh could you please move back your cheap cologne is testing my gag reflex" she pushes him away

"Dont you look lovely" he says stepping closer again

"Thanks" she pushes him away yet again "where's your wife Walsh"

"Oh she's around here somewhere but enough about her where's your boyfriend"

"Working to support our children" she placed her hand on her stomach "because I'm pregnant... With twins" she said hoping that would scare him away

"See now if it were me you would never have to worry about a thing"

"Ugh your a pig"

"Well well well look who decided to show up" Zelena says walking up and putting her arms around Walsh

"Hello Zelena how are you your looking well" Regina said trying to be cordial

Zelena looked at her confused "um I'm great ...you?"

"I'm great everything's good Robin and I just moved in together so we're happy"

"Oh wow...well who knew the lumber jack would enjoy living somewhere other than the forrest"

"Yes...well it was lovely to see you both..I must be going Zelena you really are looking lovely" she says and walks away

A/N: alright guys! PLEASE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFFFFE! LOVE YOU MY ONCEYS ALSO DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD OPEN A TUMBLR PAGE? LET ME KNOW!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hello hello hello my onceys! Its that time again! Chapter update! My birthdays approaching soon! for my gift I want you guys to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HAPPY READING!

Chapter 14

"Honey!" Regina walked in the door with Kat following close behind her "help!" She sat next to him and flung her feet in his lap "these shoes are killing me"

Robin took off her shoes and begin massaging her feet "there better my love?"

"Oh yes so much better" she sunk back into the couch "those heels were of the devil you'll forever be my hero" she smiles at him and he leans in and kisses her

"Well I'm happy to help milady"

"Oh god you guys sound like every cliche ever thought of" Kat comes back in the living room after helping herself to a glass of wine and sits down on the couch nearby

"Oh goodie glad to see you made yourself at home" Regina said with an eye roll "with my expensive wine"

"Its not like you can enjoy it babe" Kat says

"That's not the point Katherine"

"I'm starting to think there isn't one Regina"

"Well how was the charity dinner or lunch or what ever" Robin spoke up

"Excruciating... Being nice to my mother and sister while they sat there and said dig after dig was like drinking bleach better yet I think drinking bleach wouldve been a lot easier to digest but you could tell they were thrown off by it mother even invited me to Zelena's baby shower next week which I'm probably going to have to go too..."

"Oh count me in!" Kat chimed in

"Oh no the way you behaved today I'm better off going by myself... She called me fat...do you think I'm fat honey?"

"Oooh! Dont you answer that! Its a trap I can call her fat I'm her best friend your her boyfriend she can't ice me out but she can with you"

"I um...I going to go eat some cake"Robin said getting up

"We dont have any cake" Regina said

"Well I'm gonna make one" He leaves out of the room

"Your a smart man!" Kat called after him "alright babe I'm headed out"

"What do you have planned for the rest of the night "

" shower, have sex with my fiance then last minute baking for Austins bake sale tomorrow if I'm lucky I can sneak in some wedding planning"

"Wow look at you a PTA mom already"

"Well dont be surprised your going to be joining the ranks pretty soon"

"Yes...unfortunately " they share a laugh

"Alright well off I go" she kisses Regina on the cheek "bye babe bye Robin"

"Bye!" she called after Kat from the doorway "have sex for me too!" She closes the door turns and sees Robin staring at her "what?"

"You do realize you have me to have sex with right?"

"No...not tonight I'm gassy my boobs hurt and I'm dying to get the hell out of this bra and I'm feeling really uncomfortable tonight" she kisses him on the lips "maybe tomorrow night dont forget to turn off the lights love you night babe" she goes to the room

Robin looks down at his bulging private area "well old boy looks like it's just me you and lefty tonight "

* * *

"Ms Mills?" April peaked her head around the door

"Yes April?" Regina said looking up from her work

"You have a gentleman here who says you guys are old friends"

Regina looks puzzeled "did he give a name?"

"Um no ma'am do you want me to tell him to make an appointment?"

" um no he's here might as well tell him to come in"

"Right away Ms Mills "April goes and tells the mystery man to come in Regina hears a light knock at the door

"Come in" Her heart skips a beat "Daniel what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Regina" he walks in "mind if I sit?" He sits anyway

"What can I do for you Daniel I'm very busy"

"I need a lawyer...a divorce lawyer"

"Awe what happen Barbie ran off with Ken to Malibu?"

He smiles "Regina I dont remember you being this catty when we were together"

"Yep well pregnancy changes people how ever I am confused why did you come to me I'm not a divorce lawyer...I'm corporate"

"I asked around and people have brought up your name quite a lot you may not be a divorce lawyer but your good...and I want you"

"My my my how things have changed... You need me?"

"I didn't say need I said want come on Regina why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

"Well...I have to discuss this with my fiancé this may be professional but given our history I feel like he has a say so in the matter...We'll be in touch good day Daniel"

He chuckles "great to see you Regina you look lovely... As always"

* * *

"Hi honey" Regina answers her phone as she leaves from work

"Hello darling how are you feeling?" Robin asks

"Oh you know the usual I'm peeing every five seconds but other than that I'm right as rain what about you babe everything okay?"

"I actually was calling to ask you if you could swing by Marian's house to pick up Roland I would never ask you to do that but things are so hectic here its impossible to leave"

"Robin its okay I love you and I love Roland I dont mind making things easier around here tell his mother I'm on my way"

"Thank you so much Regina I love you so much "

"I love you too I'll see you at home baby" she hangs up

"Um Regina what are you doing here?" Marian answers the door "Where's Robin?"

"He couldn't make it he had to work late so he sent me" she gave Marian a friendly smile but didn't get one in return "I take it he didn't call you?"

"No...he did not " she looks at Regina up and down "well aren't you...glowing"

"Um yes thank you" she said still smiling grabbing her stomach "we just found out we're have twins that's why I'm so huge "

"Yes...you are hang on I'll get Roland" she leaves into the house to get Roland and seconds later Roland comes running out of the house into Regina's arms

" 'Gina! I've missed you"

She twirls him around and kisses him on the cheek "you say that every time you see me silly" she puts him down "you ready to go sweetie?"

"Yes bye mama see you later" he takes Regina's hand

"Lovely to see you again Marian" and they walk off"

* * *

Robin comes home and finds Regina cooking her famous lasagna while Roland is quietly coloring at the table

"Look 'Gina" Roland proudly holds up his drawing

"That's good baby!" she ruffles his hair "Uh oh is that papa I hear?"

"Papa!" He runs to him

"Hello my boy!" He bends down and hugs Roland "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too papa I've been drawing with 'Gina "

"That's a very good drawing " he moves over to Regina "Hello my love" He leans in to kiss her she stops his lips inches away from her face

"Your in deep shit my love" she whispers close to his face "tell me again why you didn't call Marian before I went to go get Roland"

"Oh shit..."

"Mmm oh shit is right " she kisses his cheek "we'll talk later hey Ro show daddy the rest of your drawings"

"Come here daddy!"

* * *

Regina lays on the bed getting ready for bed when Robin walks in the room and lies next to her

"Are you ready to talk darling?"

"Do you know how incredibly awkward it was to even be around her she hates my guts which I dont even understand why...did she say anything to you?"

"No...I dont think she has"

"I honestly don't see what her problem is I mean I treat Roland like he's my own I'm always so nice to her even when I really want to kick her down the stairs its not like I stole you from her isn't she the one who wanted the divorce?"

"Honey dont worry about her just know that I love you and I will always have your back " he gives her a kiss

"If you pull that again Robin... .. " she pats the side of his face "got it?"

"Got it"

"Glad we understand each other" she kisses him "I love you "

"I love you too"

"I have to talk to you about something"

"Oh about what?"

"Um okay well...Daniel came by the office today"

"Daniel as in your ex fiancé Daniel what on earth did he want?"

"He wants me to represent him in his divorce"

"What why you you're not even a divorce lawyer"

"Apparently he heard that I'm a great lawyer and he's offering a lot of money I dont know what to do that's why I'm talking to you"

"I think you should do it...not so much for the money factor but the fact that you can show him that your life didn't stop just because he left you show him how happy you are"

"I am ...so happy" she kisses his cheek "thanks for being here baby"

* * *

"Oh this baby shower is so gorgeous" Kat said as she walked in linking arms with Regina

"Yes it is quite extravagant "

"But where the hell is the buffet table?"

"I could've told you there wasn't gonna be one they eat like birds around here pregnant or not" Regina looks at Kat's face drop to a frown "awee don't worry when we get out of here I'll buy you some burger king"

"My hero" Kat smiles at Regina

"Regina what are you doing here?" Regina turns around and sees Zelena

"Oh um mother invited me I wanted to come and support you"

"What in the hell has gotten in to you you've been acting so strange lately it's kind of freaky " Zelena says as Walsh walks up and puts arm around Zelena's waist

"Hello Regina" Walsh says to her she could feel him undressing her with his eyes

"Yes well if you excuse me I need fresh air it all of a sudden got a little stuffy in here" Regina says and goes out side "doing this for daddy...doing this for daddy" she kept saying to herself and then she felt arms snake around her waist she immediately rolled her eyes " you dont know the fucking meaning of personal space do you" she turns and sees Walsh she's staring at him and his eyes are glossy and she can smell liquor "Walsh your drunk"

"Not as drunk as you think I am baby come on just give me one little kiss and I'll leave you alone " he started to grab at her and push himself against her letting her know how excited he was

"Walsh let me go ...Walsh this isn't funny I'm serious your hurting me!"

"Does it look like I'm laughing my dear" he says ripping her sleeve on her dress "now I'm going to get what I want willingly or by force its up to you" he started to reach his hands up her dress

"Not today your not" Regina knees him right in the balls then punches him square in the nose blood squirting getting all over her knuckle and dress she leans over him in a fetal position and says "now if you ever so much as touch me the wrong way again I will rip out your esophagus wrap it around your dick and hang you from the highest tower got it?" He doesn't answer quick enough so she kicks him in the ribs "I SAID GOT IT?"

He spit up blood "yes i got it"

She exhales and straightens out her dress "great chat let's do it again sometime" and walks off

* * *

Regina storms inside of her house with Kat behind her "Regina come on tell me what the hell happened why did we leave and why do you have blood on you!?" Kat says pulling Regina's arm making her look at her and she could see tears swelling up in Regina's eyes "honey what happened?"

"I...I" tears falling violently down her face " Walsh...he.."

"What sweetie what did Walsh do"

"He tried to rape me" she said and immediately fell into Kat's arms and cried

"Oh my god oh honey oh sweetie I'm so sorry" she pats her friends back "its going to be okay your safe oh my god are you bleeding?! "

"No...no its his blood I punched him in the nose " they laugh together

"Well at least you weren't a helpless damsel in distress"

"We better come up with bail because after Robin finds out we'll need it" she hears a soft knock at the door and goes to go get it and surprised to see its Zelena she'd been crying Regina could tell by the red and puffiness of her face "Zelena what are you doing her?"

"I...I had no where else to go I couldn't go to mom and dads mother would never understand"

"Understand? Understand what?"

"I left Walsh "


	15. Chapter 15

A/n OH GOSH GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE BIRTHDAY LOVE! AND THANKYOU GUYS IM GLAD YOU LOVED THE CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LOVE THIS ONE AS WELL DONT FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

Chapter 15

_"I...I had no where else to go I couldn't go to mom and dads mother would never understand"_

_"Understand? Understand what?"_

_"I left Walsh "_

Regina stared at Zelena trying to register the words she just said "You left him...why?"

"Can I come in..."Regina hesitates "Regina please"

"Okay " she let's her in and they walk to the couch and sit they stare at each other

"I'll go make some coffee" Kat gets up to walk to the kitchen

"Decaf" Regina and Zelena say at the same time

"Yeah yeah I know" Kat says and walks out of the room

"Zelena why did you leave Walsh?"

Zelena starts crying all over again "I ...I saw what he...tried to do to you I was by the door I saw him follow you after you walked out and...so I went to see what you two could possibly have to talk about" she burys her face in her hands "Regina I'm so sorry how could I be married to someone like that...what he did to you...I could never forgive him...so I left I told him I didn't want to be married to him any longer that I wanted a divorce he got so angry he started to throw things he said if I left him he'd make sure that they'd take my baby the day it was born and I'd never see it again..Regina what am I going to do...he has all the money I own nothing, nothing is in my name I have no where to go"

Regina wipes the tears falling from her face and grabs Zelena's hands "yes you do right here we have three bedrooms Roland only stays weekends he can stay in our room or we can put a bed in the twins nursery for him"

Zelena stares at Regina surprised "you'd... You'd do that for me? After the way I treated you?"

"Your my sister...I'll always be there for you" Regina says and pulls her into a hug

"Wait..what about Walsh he'll come looking for me I know he will"

"You leave that to me I'll handle everything"

"Why the hell is that woman in our house?"Robin said as Regina took him into the bedroom and closed the door

"Because baby she had no where to go" Regina said as she sat down on the bed

"Why isn't she at her smug little mansion with her 'wonderful' husband"

"Robin...she left Walsh and he's threatening to take the baby..."

"And? She came here? What the hell does that have to do with us "

"She left him because...of what..he did to me" She dropped her head not being able to look him in the eye

Robin immediately stiffened "Regina...what did he do?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"What...did...he..do?" He said with his face looking stern

"Promise me?"

"REGINA WHAT DID HE DO!?" Robin yelled hitting his hand against the dresser making her jump "I'm sorry...I'm sorry sweetie what did he do?" He says caressing her face with both hands

A single tear falls from her face and he quickly wipes it away "he tried to rape me"

His face looked like someone punched him right in the gut he was hurting because she was hurting but with hurt anger would soon take over he's quiet and he has a certain look in his eye and that look was revenge ,revenge that would soon be his he slowly took out his phone and dialed a number

"Ro-Robin what are you doing?"

Ignoring her the person finally answers on the other line "LJ get the men together we have a situation meet me at 2456 Oz street see you in ten" he hangs up and walks out the room with Regina running after him

"Robin what the hell are you doing?!" Trying to grab him he yanks out of her hold

"Dont leave the house! Do you understand? " Regina stares back at him

"Robin please dont do this"

Robin turns to Zelena who walked out of her room "I'll handle it " and he walks out

* * *

Robin pulls up to the address with LJ and the men waiting outside he walks over to where they're waiting

"Robin what are we doing here in the middle of the night " LJ asks

"Men the reason why your here is because the man inside of that house tried to rape the mother of my children who she is currently pregnant with and I think we should have a discussion so let's go have a little chat" he says and walks up to the door and knocks Walsh answers

"What the fuck are you doing here lumber jack what? My bitch of a wife sent you and your gang here...what are you going to do kill me?"

Robin simply smile at Walsh " oh no my friend but by the time I'm done you're going to wish I would"

* * *

Kat storms into Regina's penthouse

"Sweetie are you okay?" Kat runs to Regina while she's sitting on the couch with Zelena "what's going on?"

"Where do you think LJ is right now? " Regina asked Kat with tears streaming down her face

"He's at the rabbit hole with his friends"

Regina laughs "no he and the men went with Robin to go 'handle' Walsh"

"He was so angry he looked at me and all he said was that he'll handle it I just pray they don't do something stupid" Zelena says

"Now I heard something today that displeased me ...did you try to rape my fiancé? "

Two of the men were holding up a beaten and bloody Walsh

"No...no I didn't" Walsh said

"Oh now Walsh you know I don't like liars...alright men hold him up" they do just that and he punches Walsh in the stomach and makes him fall to the ground coughing up blood Robin bends down and grabs Walsh's hair and makes him look him in the eye "now I'm going to ask you this again...did...you..try..to..rape.. My fiancé answer truthfully or I won't be so nice where the next place I punch "

"Okay yes...yes I did...I'm sorry okay! Fuck!"

"Sincerity becomes of you Walshy " he punches Walsh in the nose then starts to kick him over and over again until LJ stops him

"Robin! You're going to kill him! Stop you are going to be a father man! what about you're children what about Regina!? You've made your point dont ruin your life over this scum"

"Alright alright! Fine ...your right... okay men hold him up so we can talk" they hold up Walsh who's fading in and out of consciousness "Hey! Hey!" Robin taps him on the side of his face making him wake up "Now Walsh here's what your going to do...first your going to divorce your wife..like she wants and then your going to leave her alone and dont take your time with it because its only going to piss me off second your going to sign the house over in her name because let's face it you dont need it and your going to pay what ever you need to pay to support them and if you ever try to take that baby from her oh you'll be sorry last but not least your going to leave Regina alone...come anywhere near her and this time I will kill you no ones going to stop me do you hear me!?" Robin yells at Walsh

"Yes...yes I hear you"

"Great now you tell anyone I did this to you...I'll be back...now do you see me?"

"No?"

"Do you see them?" Robin points to his men

"No I dont"

"Because?"

"You were never here"

"You're a fast learner and how did you end up like this ?"

"I was...in a car crash"

"I love your imagination Walshy " he pats him hard on the side of his face "alright men let's head out " he walks to the door "silence is golden Walsh and in your case its life saving ...have a good night" he says and slams the door

* * *

"Where the hell have you been" Regina says turning on the light

He sighs "Regina its to late for the third degree"

"No! You think you can just storm out after I begged you not to then come back and act as if nothing happened!?"

"You had a problem I handled it!"

"But I didn't ask you too!" Regina started to tear up "walking out of that door tonight was basically a fuck you not only to me but to your children we need you Robin and for you to just make decisions like that was not only careless it was selfish! What if you did something you couldn't take back!? I would be stuck raising two babies by myself! Robin I know you love me and I love you with every inch of my being but if you ever hurt me like this again ? Its over... Good night..have fun sleeping in sofa land" she walks to her room and slams the door

* * *

"Daddy...my life has been such a mess lately" Regina said as she linked arms with her father as they walked through central park "I'm glad Zelena and I are civil again but Robin and I are sorta kind of at odds"

"What happened my love?"

"Let's just say he let his anger cloud his better judgment "

"Was he trying to protect you?"

"Yeah...he was"

"He loves you Regina and you can do crazy things when you're in love every one makes mistakes you have to remember that.. No ones perfect not even you" he kisses her forehead

"Oh I hate it when you remind me"

"Well i know how things are with your sister how are things with your mother?"

"I haven't exactly seen her since the charity dinner from hell but I called her and we're having lunch tomorrow so that shall be interesting I'll call the restaurant ahead of time and make sure there aren't any sharp objects at the table " they share a laugh and she snuggles closer to her father "you have to tell them daddy its not fair to them or to me or to you or anyone else involved"

"I know sweetie and I will I just have to find the right time"

"Telling the ones you love you have cancer? I dont think there is one"

* * *

"Hey" Zelena tries to smile as Regina walks through the door

"Hey how are you feeling?" Regina comes and sits next to her

"Bent...I feel bent I'm not going to allow myself to feel broken"

Regina smiles at her "that's what I like to hear "

"I got served with divorce papers today...my lawyer also called me and told me that Walsh is putting the house in my name and is willing to negotiate alimony payments with me plus child support...last time I spoke to Walsh he said he was leaving me with nothing...now all of this.. I guess Robin really did handle it.. You have a good man Regina wow okay that was difficult for me to say"

Regina laughs and grabs Zelena's hands "thank you he truly is "

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a few days ...Walsh said he'd be out by Tuesday so the house would be all mine ...um my due date is getting closer and closer I only have a month and a half to go would you like to I dont know help me with the nursery? I saw the twins nursery and I fell completely in love "

"I would love too Zelena" she says and gives her a huge hug

"Okay well I have a pregnancy yoga class to get too ..." Zelena stares at Regina "You wanna come?"

"Oh I ...I dont know"

"Oh come on it'll be fun its really relaxing "

"Okay fine...why not"

"Great! Come on let's hit the road!"

* * *

Regina walks into the cafe to meet Kat for lunch drenched in sweat "Hi " she slumps down into the seat

"Hey babe what the hell happened to you?"

"I went to a pregnancy yoga class with Zelena it was horrible I thought I was going into labor at one point I was bending ways I didn't even think was possible"

"So you and Zelena?"

"We're getting there its kind of a work in progress we're getting to know each other"

"So how are you and Robin?"

"We haven't really spoken since the huge blow out"

"Sweetie you have to talk to him icing him out is only going to make things worse"

"I know...I know he just made me so angry I know he only wanted to help but how could he be so stupid"

"Sweetie if he's stupid for wanting to defend you then then I guarantee he would be stupid twenty four hours a day seven days a week he loves you and those babies growing inside of you just talk to him"

* * *

Regina walks into the bedroom after taking a shower with her bath robe on Robin looks at her and gives her a half smile

"What" Regina says blushing

"Nothing...its just you look so beautiful. ...your glowing"

She picks up her lotion and begins rubbing her arms and hands "is that supposed to get you back on my good side? Flattering me? Because...its working" she gets on the bed and sits close to him "Robin you scared me so bad the other night I never saw that side of you with me you've always been so gentle and loving then you turned into somebody so angry...what did you do to him?"

"Regina if you dont want to know then please...dont ask me...now what I will say is that everything is taken care of"

"I know...Zelena told me she was served with divorce papers today...and he gave her the house...I dont know what you did Robin but thank you...you didn't have to help her and you did...might not have happened the way I wanted it to but it worked"

He begin to rub her pregnant belly "she's your sister so she's mine too" Regina leaned in and began kissing him

"Thank you for being so patient with me I know I've been moody lately and its probably only going to get worse" they share a laugh

"Oh I can't wait "


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n hey guys! Its that time again. Chapter 16! Also guys do me a solid and check out my other fanfic I'm writing! Its called "falling for girls like you" its a swan queen fanfic but I promise you guys will love it! But any who here's chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

Regina sat there in the restaurant nervously waiting for her mother to arrive hopefully this will go well she thought to herself then she saw her mother walk in she put on her best smile

"Hello mother" she got up the best she could and gave her mother a hug

"Hello Regina dear...how are you?"

" well...I'm exhausted all the time I crave the weirdest things have the weirdest dreams and I gained at least seven pounds in my ass alone but other than that things are swell "

"Well that's mother hood for you...have you talked to your sister I haven't been able to get in touch with her"

"Um...as a matter a fact I have how ever I think you should speak to her your self it really isn't my place to say anything "

"Why is everyone being so secretive lately! Your father is acting weird your sister hasn't called me in over a week Regina what is going on!"

"Alright! Zelena...is getting a divorce"

"Why on earth would she be getting a divorce!?"

"I...don't know irreconcilable differences maybe?"

"Regina you always were a terrible liar" her mother stares her down "what was ...is the real reason"

"He..well he tried to take advantage of me..."

"As in rape?"

"Yes and I know you care so much about your precious Walsh but it happened and- "

"Do you really think that little of me?" Cora interrupted "do you honestly think I would sweep something like that under the rug ..Regina listen I know we have our struggles but your still my daughter and I care for you...I love you even though you think I dont I just always wanted the best for you that's why I fussed and nagged at you so much"

Regina looked at her with tears in her eyes "I think that's the first time I ever heard you say you loved me?"

"Well I dont want to spoil you so dont get use to it!" They share a laugh and Cora grabs Regina's hand "so what's going to happen with Zelena? Where is she?"

"She's fine she's at home trying to wrap her head around the idea of raising a baby by herself"

"She's a strong girl she'll get threw it you're a good sister Regina"

"Thank you mother that means a lot especially coming from you "

* * *

" five month check up! Can you believe we only have four more months to go" Katherine squeezes Regina by the hand as her and Katherine walk inside of the doctors office with Robin following closely behind

"What do you mean only? Time is moving so slowly!" She and Katherine sit as Robin goes to check them in " and why does everyone keep saying 'we'? Is your ass slowly turning into the size of Texas? "

"Well your awfully grumpy this morning..feel like sharing? How did lunch with your mother go?"

"It went great as a matter of fact I'm just feeling uncomfortable today" she begins to shift in her seat

"Ahhh honey it'll be over soon" she rubs her best friends back "but if it helps just remember we're going bridesmaid dress shopping today!"

"Yaaay being reminded of how fat I am can't wait"

"God you're such a Debbie downer "

"I'll shoot you..."

"Babe they're ready for us" Robin walks over and helps her up and they walk to the back thankfully she isn't waddling... Yet

* * *

"How is mommy and babies!?" Dr Hopper walks in

"Dont even get her started pleaseee!" Katherine says

Regina shoots her a glare "fine we're fine"

"Alright well let's have a look shall we " he begins the ultrasound "well look at that! We should be able to determine the sex would you like to know!?"

"No"

"Yes" Regina and Robin say at the same time

"Regina let's find out so we can pick out the names!"

"No ...I changed my mind and besides how can we name babies we haven't even met yet"

"Regina-"

"Robin...my vagina my decision"

"Okay fine...fine"

"Okay well you are about 20 weeks along and every thing is looking really good both babies look healthy and right size so whatever it is your doing keep doing alright well thats about it we're done so you can go out front and schedule your next check up great to see you guys " he walks out of the room

"Do you want to go get food?" Katherine asks

"Dont I always?"

* * *

Regina walks into the conference room and puts on the best fake professional smile she could bare she never thought she'd ever see the day she'd be helping the man that she once thought hung the moon and stars get through his divorce but at the end of the day money...was money

"Regina dont you look well" Daniel smiles at her

" how are you please have a seat" she said taking a seat across from him on the other side of the conference table "so let's get started shall we?"

"Regina why are you acting so formal come on its me?"

"Yes I'm aware of that fact now can we continue or do you want to take a trip down memory lane" she says reaching into her brief case and pulling out paper work and putting on her glasses "now how long were you and your spouse married?"

"3 1/2 years"

Jotting down the note in her paper she looks up at him "okay and what is your reason for divorcing "

" irreconcilable differences"

She chuckles to herself "isn't it always" she says under her breath "children, do you have any?"

"No...that's another reason why we're breaking up she didn't want children I did"

"Huh..." She says jotting down his answer

"What do you mean 'huh'?"

"Nothing..nothing its just that you didn't want kids when we were together"

"Yep well people change Regina"

"Yes I'm beginning to realize that"

"Regina can I ask you something?"

"Dan-... I dont think that's a good idea"

"Come on your asking me all these questions"

"Yeah cause its my job"

"Come on Reggie ...for old times sake"

"Fuck it...fine and dont call me that! I always hated that nickname"

"You never said you hated it when we were together"

"Yeah cause I actually cared if I hurted your feelings then that's what you do when you're in a relationship you show compassion to one another but apparently not everyone got that memo"

"Regina I'm sorry I did-"

"Just ask me the damn question please so we can get back to work" her face began to get warm tears began to fill the brim of her eyes she tried so hard to fight back her emotions she yearned so badly to become this robot this machine that showed no emotion but she was losing

He looked at her and sighed "right... Um my question was..is do you ever...think ..about us?"

"At first...all the time..but for the last few months...no I haven't I'm happy Daniel, Robin makes me so happy now can we please...get back to work"

"Yes" he whispered looking at his hands resting in front of him on the table "we can but can I just say one more thing"

She sighs loudly slumping back into her seat yanking off her glasses "what!?"

"I am...sorry Regina I really am"

She smiles at him a genuine smile "thank you Daniel... Now back to business"

* * *

"Hello?" Regina answers her phone while waiting outside Roland's school to pick him up

"Hey! Babe! Where are you I'm at your place I wanted to go pick up my wedding dress" Kat says

"Oh shit I forgot I'm sorry Robin called he's working late again he keeps putting in overtime he thinks we need the money so I had to come pick up Roland its our weekend "

"Oh dont sweat it doll mommy duties are calling I'll just hang out till you guys get back then maybe we can grab dinner? I'll even try to get LJ to drop Austin off before you guys get back so he and Roland can play"

"Sounds like a plan to me see you in twenty" she hangs up and starts beaming when she sees Roland running towards her " hello my little munchkin! How was your day baby?"

"It was good 'Gina!" He turns and Regina notices a purple bruise under his eye

"Hey honey how'd you get that mark? Under your eye?"

"Oh...I fell...at recess" Regina arched her eyebrow knowing it was the farthest thing from the truth she bent down as best as she could "honey remember you can tell me anything now I'm gonna ask you again okay? How'd you get that bruise?"

"Mikey Lawson ...I wouldn't give him my best markers so he pushed me down and I hit my face on the desk"

Regina saw red she wanted to flip shit right there in the middle of the parking lot and she remained calm as best as she could "sweetie why dont you point me into the direction of his parents and then I want you to go play for a little while but stay where I can see you" Roland pointed to the little shits mother who had fake boobs platinum blonde hair and a little to much make up on she was surrounded by two other knock off clones that looked similar to her Regina arched her back held her head high and marched over to where the woman and her minions were standing she painted on a fake smile "Hi Mrs Lawson I'm Regina ,Roland's step mother "

"Yes...and?" The woman looked at Regina as if she were a pest that needed to be exterminated

"Um okay..anyway he told me he and your son got into a disagreement today which resulted in him getting a black eye"

"And what was this disagreement?"

"Your son wanted Roland's brand new markers and Roland said no so he shoved him"

" no...no that can't be true lets ask Mikey what happened , Mikey! Mikey come here" Mikey runs over to his mother side

"Yeah?"

"This woman said you shoved Rubin-"

"Roland"

"That's what I said...anyway she said you shoved him after he wouldn't give you his markers is that true?"

"Yeah he had colors I didn't have so I wanted them"

"Oh...alright then go play" and Mikey ran off

"That's it ...that's all your going to do?"

"Listen maybe if your son shared his markers then it wouldn't have happened you should really teach him how to share"

Regina couldn't believe what she just heard 'is this bitch for real?' She thought that's it fuck it she was tired of being nice bring on the bitch " you know what your son should learn what the fuck no means instead of pushing people around to get his way my son had the right to say no and he should've respected that but instead he bangs his chest and bullies people like the caveman that he is now I don't know what kind of mothers you're use to dealing with but let's get something straight " she steps closer to the robot mom "I'm not like the others if you or that neanderthal you call a son messes with my kid again I will find the biggest third grader I know pay him fifty dollars to hang him by his ankles from the monkey bars and beat him like a pinata and you...I guarantee I can snap you like a twig try me...and if you try to bring this to the courts go head I have friends in very high places not to mention I'm a lawyer so I get paid to lie on a day to day bases so if I were you I'd go have a talk with my son about keeping his fucking hands to himself! Nice talk" she turns and walks away but turns back around and smiles "Great meeting you! Roland honey come on we're leaving" he runs and grabs Regina's hand and they walk away

* * *

" God I can't believe you threatened to kick that moms ass" Kat says laughing over their Chinese food that they decided to order

"Well believe it! No one messes with mama or her cub"

"I am really loving this new Regina you know your gonna have to lay low for a while unless you wanna give birth behind bars"

"Oh i think telling is the farthest thing from her mind I was very convincing "

"Well done grasshopper well done"

**A/n: alright guys! We're gonna stop there! Sorrrry it took so long! Shits been real the past couple of weeks but I started a new fanfic its swan queen so pleaseee go check it out! LOVE YA GUYS! **


	17. Chapter 17

A/N GUYS! IM SO SORRY! ITS TAKEN ME A WHILE IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND STUFF IM SORRY! BUT I COME BEARING GIFTS! SO ENJOY CHAPTER 17!

Chapter 17

Regina layed there on her yoga mat out of breath dripping in sweat "this is it" she thought aloud "this is how I'm going to die" She heard her sister giggle aloud "what's so funny?"

"Regina you're so dramatic it was a little pregnancy yoga big deal aren't you like a runner or something? This should be a piece of cake"

"Oh that sounds nice right about now"

"what running?"

"No cake...I dont know what's going on with me I use to be so active I ran every morning I went to the gym regularly now it takes me twenty minutes of self persuasion to get out of bed"

"You're not lazy for no reason you have two little humans growing inside of you you're twice as big as normal its going to take a while for your body to adjust especially since its your first pregnancy "

"Yeah tell that to my ass"

"God your such a negative Nancy come on" Zelena gets up and helps Regina up "let's go get froyo"

"I was just saying how my ass and stomach are the size of Texas and you offer me ice cream?"

"Not ice cream froyo! Besides its low cal"

Regina stares at her along time "okay okay fine let's go"

* * *

"So I've been thinking" Zelena says as she sits down handing Regina her vanilla and blue berry froyo

"About?" Regina says taking a bite of her frozen yogurt silently humming with satisfaction "god! This is low cal man this is making me a very happy camper"

"Hellooooo focus!" Yanking Regina's spoon out of her hand

"Hey! I'm not listening to a thing until my spoon is back in my hand! "

"Okay fine" she hands Regina back her spoon

"Okay!" She dips her spoon into the froyo "you were saying?"

"I was thinking...since I no longer have a husband I'm going to be in the delivery room alone and I was hoping you would ...be in there with me"

"WHAT" Regina said spitting out some of her froyo "me!? Why me? What about mother!?"

"I love mother but I really dont want her looking at my junk! "

"And I seem like the better option!?"

"Well I think it's highly appropriate seeing how its going to happen to you in 3 1/2 months come on I really can't be in there by my self think of it as a learning experience"

"I think my experience and your experience is going to be a wee bit different sis"

"Come on Regina dont make me say it...I need you"

"Alright ...alright fine I'll be there how long do you have left ?"

" a month give or take plenty of time to prepare!"

"I dont think all the time in the world would help me"

* * *

"I dont see why we had to rush back" Regina said to Zelena as the walked down the hallway toward her penthouse "you could've just peed at the froyo place"

"I told you I can't pee in strange places! It's a weird little quirk of mine"

"Yeah its weird alright" Regina says turning the key and opening the door "what the hell...why is it so dark in here" she says turning on the light

"SURPRISE!" all of her closest friends, family and coworkers were surrounded by yellow and white balloons and baby decor

"Oh my god!" Regina says covering her face with her hands as she teared up "What is all of this!?"

"Are you surprised babe!" Kat says as she walked up to and hugged Regina "we've been planning this shower all week you were completely oblivous then we asked Zelena to get you out of the house for a few hours! So we could set up the place"

" oh my god you knew about this" She turned to Zelena who was smiling

"Guilty!"

"You guys forgot one thing...I'm sweaty and I have on no make up! I'm completely mortified"

"I'm one step ahead of you!" Zelena said "come on dear sister let's go change "

* * *

Regina looked in the mirror and finished up curling her hair when she heard a knock at the door "come in " she then saw her mother walk through the door holding a medium sized white bag "mom?" She smiled "you came?"

"Of course I came who do you think helped put all this stuff together" she said as she sat down at the edge of the bed "you look gorgeous" Regina's long black hair flowed wavy to the mid of her back she had on a pale yellow halter dress that hugged her belly but flowed at the end with white strappy sandels

"Thank you mom I appreciate that"

"But its missing something" Cora reached into the bag and pulled out a medium sized white square box and handed it to Regina "go on open it"

Regina hesitated but finally slowly opened the box and saw a head band with little white roses that went all the way around it "oh wow mother...its...its beautiful"

"Here let me help you put it on" she said taking it out of the box "when I was little my mother had the most beautiful garden she had chrysanthemums, lilies, daffodils she had them all but she also had the most beautiful rose garden anyway one day I saw her white roses and I asked her what they meant and she said they were typically used for weddings but they also had the meaning of new beginnings and it also has such a quiet beauty that made them a gesture of remembrance so when you hand someone a white rose that's them basically saying I'm thinking of you and I completely forgot all about that story until I was picking up your flowers for your baby shower and I saw this anyway this is me saying I still think of you Regina and I hope we can have a new beginning"

A single tear fell from Regina's eye as her mother finished putting the floral head band on her head "wow you've never told me that story"

"There all done " she gently wiped Regina's tear away "now you're ready to make your entrance" she strokes Regina's hair

Someone softly knocks on the door "come in" Regina says

"Wow you look beautiful" Robin says standing by the door

"Baby" she smiles and gets up and walks over to him gently kisses his lips "you were gone when I woke up this morning"

"I know I didn't want to leave but I had to make sure my favorite girl in the world's day went off with out a hitch "

"So you knew as well" she smiles as she raised an eyebrow

"Of course I knew" he grabs her hand "are you ready?"

"Yeah" she starts to walk but stops "wait a second" she turns and walks up to her mother and hugs her and kisses her on the cheek "thank you" they walk into the living room where everyone is waiting "thank you everyone so much for coming! I am completely surprised it must be the pregnancy brain or they would have never gotten away with this but alas here we are so make yourselves comfortable and enjoy yourselves!"

"You look beautiful babe!" Kat walks up to her and gives her a big hug "beautiful headband "

"Thank you mother gave it to me"

"I'm really glad you and your family are getting along these days you seem so happy"

"I dont know what I would've done without you though you've been my rock throughout this whole entire thing I'm forever going to be grateful"

"Hey Regina are you ready to begin opening the presents?" Zelena came over and asked her

"Yeah I am let's get this show on the road"

* * *

"God we got so much stuff today at the shower I dont know were we're going to put all of this" Robin said picking up of what looked like the 20th box of diapers and put them in the nursery

"I didn't know we even needed half of this stuff like the baby humidifier? they need those!?"

"I have absolutely no clue but what I do know is that I couldn't keep my eyes off of you today you looked absolutely gorgeous" he walked over and sat next to her on the couch he took her in her messy bun her black framed glasses her black v neck and yoga pants she looked so sexy in something so simple

"Robin...you're staring" she said blushing "what are you thinking about" she said entwining both hands behind his neck

"I'm just think how did I get so lucky"

"Patience and a lot of it" they laugh and she climbs in his lap "I think its time we have a little adult time"

"Are you sure? You're feeling up to it?"

"Sure just dont scar the children to bad " she grabs her stomach

He grabs by the waist and picks her up "I'll do my best"

"Mmmm I'm counting on it"

* * *

"Daddy!" Regina hugs her father when he surprises her at her apartment with a visit

"Hello muffin how are you god look at your tummy looks like you swallowed a beach ball"

"Thanks...daddy...a lot"

"Oh come on now dont act that way so tell me how was your surprise shower the other day?"

"Oh it was beautiful they really surprised me daddy and mother gave me the most beautiful headband our relationship is really on the mend also with Zelena things are starting to come around I missed you at the shower though dad"

"I know sweetie I had...chemotherapy"

"Where did mom think you were?"

"Playing chest in the park I told her that it was a woman thing...and I should leave you guys to it"

"I know you would've been there if you could've ...how are you daddy?"

"Not...not good sweet heart"

"Did... they say how long?"

"Six months ...if I'm lucky"

Her heart begin to pound she begin breathing quickly shaking from the tears that begin to cloud her eye sight trying her best to hold them back but slowly they began to betray her tears streaming violently down her face she begins to gasp deeply trying to regain what little composure she had left until he grabs her into an embrace she buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in trying to forever remember what he smelled like what he felt like trying to remember the memories before they even came to pass

"Its alright my love you've been strong long enough you dont have to be anymore I'll handle it I promise just give me some time to work out the details "

"I love you dad"

"I love you more"

A/N THATS CHAPTER 17 GUYS I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE MY SCHEDULE HAS BEEN CRAY! BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! BE SURE TO GO CHECK OUT MY SWAB QUEEN FANFIC YOU'LL LOVE IT!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N hello my onceys! Its that time again! A chapter update! Any way I hope you peeps love as always and I'd love to hear your feed back! Anywho happy reading!

Chapter 18

Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror seven months she had been going through this she read all the books and articles saying that pregnancy was a beautiful experience and how you would feel a bond to your unborn child who ever wrote those things had to be high sure she loved her babies with all of her being and she couldn't wait to meet them but pregnancy was anything but a beautiful experience she was bloated and she retained water in the oddest places she was gassy and the weight gain...she had to buy a whole new wardrobe she knew she was complaining a lot more lately but did she care? No you want to know why? Cause she earned that right here she was seven months pregnant wider than all of Texas and she had two more months to go if she carried the babies to term she was short with everyone lately even Robin scratch that especially Robin she heard him walk in the room she hurried and put her robe on

"Hey" he smiled "since when did you become so shy?"

"Since my weight quadrupled its getting harder and harder for me to get out of bed let alone go to work I'll just be glad when this is over and I can see my babies"

"Sweetheart I don't understand why you won't just go on maternity leave? They already offered and its paid leave"

"Babe its not about the money it never was I like my job I'm good at my job and I want to work until the end"

"Just promise me you'll take it easy?"

"I promise my love" she caressed his cheek "quit being such a worry wart " she gives him a peck on the lips but her lips hover over his for a moment " I've missed this" she says then buried her face in the crook of his neck

"What" he says rubbing her lower back

"This...us being close to you I've just been so...I don't know uncomfortable lately I don't feel desirable I mean look at me I'm huge I can't even give a proper blow job anymore"

He laughs "well at least you try"

"I can't wait to have these babies then you and me mister...we're having a sexathon "

" Honey you sound like you're in heat"

"I am! It use to be so easy I was so flexible! "

"Oh yes I very much remember" he says with a smirk

"Now I can barely do missionary" she pouts "I'm so frustrated"

"Lay down..." Robin says

"What why?"

"We're about to fix your little problem"

"Baby I can't I have to get ready for work"

"Well I guess your going to have to show up late then" he picks her up and she yelps

"Robin are you serious!?" He throws her on the bed "hey be gentle!" He climbs on top of her and begins leaving a trail of soft kisses around her neck she starts to giggle "whatever you're about to do please don't scar my children"

"You're beautiful Regina" he stops and looks up at her "please let me see you"

"Rob-" he shuts her up with a kiss and he begins to caress her face

"I love you Regina and I think I love you even more because you are carrying a part of me inside of you" he starts toying with the strap of her robe "your beautiful my love you have nothing to be ashamed of let go Regina ...its me"

A tear fell down her cheek falling into her hair Robin truly loved her he wasn't ashamed of how fat she got or how far her skin stretched he fell in love with her soul she breathed deeply and sighed "okay" she said in a quite whisper and watched as Robin untied her robe and slowly opened it and took in her naked body she could feel her face getting hot as she felt his eyes roam over her body just as she started to become overwhelmed with embarrassment she felt him press kisses against her swollen stomach

"You're my favorite masterpiece you know that I love every inch" he kisses her hip " every angle of you" he begins placing kisses down her hips getting closer and closer to her center he stops hover over her folds "aw and we are at my most favorite body part I just can't get enough of "

"Honey?" She grabbed his face and looked at him genuinely "I love that you love to worship me and all but I can't be late for worrrrk" she tossed her head back in ecstasy

"Then I guess we better get moving" he said and made good on his promise

* * *

Regina hurried into work as fast as her four inch heels and swollen stomach would allow her "I know I know I'm late!" She yelled at her secretary April as she ran into her office slamming her purse on the table readying herself for her work load April followed close behind her "so what's on are agenda today hmm?"

"Okay well at 12 you have a meeting with the firm partners I guess one of them is stepping down and someone will need to be made partner"

"There's an opening for partner!?" She sat up as quick as she could

"Mhm" April smiled

"April? Do you know any gossip!?"

"Well...people have been hearing some chatter about the partners considering certain people "

"Really? Who?"

"Well Tom down the hall"

"Toms a dick...next?"

"And you...but some people don't think you can handle it with the babies coming"

"Well lets prove them then okay what else is on the agenda?" Regina said slipping her glasses on her face

"Right 2:30 you have a deposition and 4:00 you have a meeting with Daniel Wells to wrap up the paperwork on his divorce"

"Great is his wife going to be in attendance this time?"

"Yes I do believe so"

"Great hopefully this will all be over with today"

"And Robin called to remind you that he has to work later today so he'll need you to go pick up Roland"

"School or home?"

"Home you know you're not allowed at the school for the rest of the year " April shook her head and smiled

"Eh some people are just so touchy" Regina said and waved her hand "okay then is that all?"

"Yep that's should do it"

"Alright thank you April"

"No problem " April smiled and spun on her heels and headed out the door to continue answering phones

* * *

As the meeting for the firm came to a close Regina thought it would be a good idea to talk to the firm heads to see where their heads were

" , " Regina nodded friendly greeting them in a professional manner

"Awe Regina look at you you're about to pop" said with a smile

"Yes well not quite still have a little while to go what I came over here to ask was which direction are you two stirring in for partner?"

Gold and Davis share a chuckle " Regina we knew you'd be interested " his smile started to slip away from his face " however we're not sure if you're the right fit"

Regina looked at them surprised "and...may I ask why?"

"Well dearie you see you're about to start a family you're time is not your own anymore we need someone that can spend late nights at the office someone who's extremely dedicated" spoke up

"And that's not me? Excuse me gentelmen but I am damn good at what I do I haven't let this pregnancy slow me one bit I haven't even took maternity leave regardless of what my doctor and boyfriend have been telling me I have been here and that's not going to change you want my full attention you have it"

"Well that was a very nice speech Regina I guess your performance the next couple of weeks well help us make our decision lovely speaking with you" Mr. Davis said as he and Gold went on their way

* * *

The nerve of them! Regina thought to herself as she stormed down the hallway towards the conference room where Daniel awaited for her. Questioning her dedication she loved her children but she had goals she couldn't wait for them to come into the world but as much as she was excited that still wasn't enough before she had them, Roland and Robin all she had was her job sure it didn't keep her warm at night but she excelled there sometimes she even surprised herself she had to think she had to get out and think but first she had to handle Daniel. She walked into the conference to find him waiting

"Regina Hi" he smiled at her she quickly dismissed him with a glare "oh no I know that stare far to well...what did I do?"

"What?" She hissed out

"You use to glare at me like that all the time"

"Who says you did anything" she rolled her eyes and folded her shoulders

"Okay and now you're pouting what's wrong"

"Nothing is the matter okay"

"Regina I know you come on talk to me"

"What? How can you say that? You don't know me"

"Oh but I do you're forgetting that we were in a relationship for three years"

"Yeah which ended so well"

"Regina...you look like you need some air come on let's go for a walk"

"What!? We're finalizing your divorce today I can't go for a walk! "

"Yes yes you can my divorce can be finalized tomorrow you look like you could use a change of scenery"

"Yeah well how do you know what I need"

"Let's call it a hunch come on live a little"

She stated at him for a long time then sighed "fine but we can't be gone long I have to pick up my step son at five I have to tell April to cancel the meeting"

* * *

"Okay so you got me out here, you got me to cancel your meeting there are you proud of yourself do you feel accomplished?" Regina said as they ate a pretzel walking through the park

"I also bought you a pretzel" he smiled getting a little chuckle out of her "there we go we're making progress so are you gonna tell me what the hell was bugging you today?" They take a seat on the park bench

"God...today the partners had a meeting today telling us that one of the partners are stepping down and they'll be look for someone to feel their spot so when I approached them about considering me they basically said I'd have my hands full with the babies coming and that I wouldn't give my undivided attention and that I'd have to prove my self"

"They didn't say they wouldn't consider you Regina you'd just have to work for it"

"Is that what you heard out of that? They are not going to consider a woman with two kids over a man with none"

"Well then you've already lost "

"What? How could you say that"

"Me? Regina how can you sit there and give away that position with out fighting for it if you lose at least you know you've tried your best Regina I've heard great things about you over the years and I guarantee that if this firm won't appreciate what a gem they have then I bet you there are plenty of others who will Regina New York is a big place you'll get there" he grabs both her hands and looks at her with endearment

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do and the Regina I used to know thinks so as well" she gives him a hug and feels him kiss her cheek

"Why weren't you this comforting when we were together?" They shared a laugh

"I guess time changed me"

"It's nice to know I've got a friend through all of this"

"I'll always be your friend Regina"

She pulled away and looked at her phone "shit! It's 5:30! Robin is going to be pissed I'm late to pick up Roland I have to go! "

"Well come on I'll drop you back off at the office"

"Thank you again Daniel I appreciate it"

"No problem now come on we can't make you even later"

* * *

He saw them together Regina hasn't been answering her phone all morning and when he finally finds her he sees her sitting in the park hand and hand with a man who broke her heart he was furious he could still see him kissing her cheek as if he had not a care in the world how could she do this to him she's pregnant with their children he loved her with all of his soul and she could just throw away what they have well he'd show her he wouldn't be the only hurting

He walked up to Marian's house and banged on the door she answers furious

"Robin I dont mind your little girlfriend coming to get our son! But she needs to be on tim-" he shuts her up with a kiss pinning her against the door she throws her hands around his neck and he hoists her into the air and lays her own the couch and they start to kiss deeper and deeper until Marian breaks off the kiss "Robin wait...wait" they're breathing heavily " get up please" he slowly gets off of her and they're sitting side by side "now what's this all about?"

"Regina...I think she's cheating on me"

"And you know this because?"

"I saw her in the park holding hands with another man"

"And your sure they are romantically involved?"

"No...I don't know but they were once upon a time"

"And you thought instead of asking her if she's cheating on you you thought it would be a great idea to come here and cheat on her back with your ex wife?"

"It does sound rather silly when you put it like that"

"Robin I may not know Regina that well but she doesn't seem like the kind of person to throw everything you guys built together I mean hell she got banned from Roland's school! She loves our son because she loves you do me a favor Rolands going to stay here tonight go home and work things out with your lady I'm sure its a huge misunderstanding your a great guy Robin don't do anything to make her think otherwise"

"Thank you Marian"

* * *

Her heart felt like it was about to fall out of her chest she saw them! She saw them together when she went to go get Roland how, why would he do this to her! She gave him everything! She gave him her heart willingly and blindly and he just shitted on everything they had she sat there in the apartment in the dark waiting for him to come home so her heart can break all over again she heard the key turn in the lock and he walked inside

"Regina? Why are you sitting in the dark?" He said turning on the light

"Funny...I just thought I'd try sitting in the dark cause that's how I've been living."

"Have you been crying?"

"Where were you?" She stared into his soul trying to figure out when he became this way

"I...I went to go get Roland"

"Oh really okay" she gets up and walks toward him and stopped halfway and leaned against the table "well where is he?"

"Marian wanted him to stay with her tonight"

"Ohhhh okay okay was that before or after you stuck your tongue down her throat" a tear fell down her face

"You were there? " he looked at her shockingly

"Oh you bet your ass I was" she turned her back to him not wanting him to see her cry when the tears started to come streaming down "why Robin! How could you do this to me!"

"Oh please Regina don't act so innocent" she turned around quickly

"What did you just say!?"

"I saw you in the park all cuddled up with Daniel! I saw he kissed you and held your hands what the hell was that about!"

"First of all you fucking prick! Daniel saw I was having a bad day after the partners told me I hadn't a snow balls chance in hell making partner! He saw I was upset and took me on a walk! I needed a friend and he was there! Nothing happened he gave me a pep talk that I severely needed! And I told him thanks for being a friend! That's its that's all! We left after I found out that I was thirty minutes late to pick up Roland! But was surprised to find you there with your tongue down Marian's throat!"

"I was hurt I thought you we're cheating on me!" He stepped closer to her "Regina it just happened!"

"BULL SHIT!" Tears violently pouring down her face she picks up a glass vase and throws it against the wall "things don't just happened! You were pissed cause you thought I cheated you deliberately tried to hurt me! I'm 7 and 1/2 months pregnant with your children! Why! Huh? Why would I risk what we have funny thing was when I said I loved you I meant it!"

"I meant it Regina I still do I love you!"

"No...no I can't ..I won't be made a fool out of not again!" She started towards the picture shelves and started throwing glass picture frames of them on the floor "this is what you wanted right! You wanted to break us! Well congratulations you did it!" He grabbed her from behind and held her "get off of me you son of a bitch!" He let's her go and she turns around slaps him in the face

"Regina please calm down you're going to hurt yourself!"

She laughs maniacally "to late you already did" she grabs her lower back and begins to pace but then stops and looks at him " do you remember awhile ago when I told you if you ever hurt me this way again that it's over"

"Regina please wai-" she silence's him by putting up her hand

"No...I can't do this " she gestured between the both of them " what ever this is anymore it's over...I'm done you can get your stuff but after that I want you gone...take care Robin " she walks into the bathroom and closes the door and begins to cry she feels her phone vibrating and sees its her sister "hello" she answers with a hoarse voice

"Regina I need you right now I'm at the hospital I'm in labor!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER BUT THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE PRETTY CRAAAAAY! ALSO SO SORRY YOU GUYS ABOUT THE WAIT! COLLEGE SUUUUUCKS ASS AND IVE BEEN SO BUSY BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT DONT FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N sorry for the wait guys but finals have been pretty hectic lately but further more here is chapter 19!

Chapter 19

She ran down the hospital corridor searching for her sister's hospital room trying to block out the events that had just taken place she had to let it go she needed to be there for her sister she finally found room "201" and went inside she saw Zelena in bed breathing heavily with her face flushed trying to control her breathing

"Oh god Regina thank goodness you're here!" She reached out to her and Regina grabbed her hand

"I wouldn't miss my niece or nephew being born for anything in the world" she tried to put on her best fake smile but Zelena quickly saw through it

"Regina? What wrong?" She leans closer "Oh god have you been crying?"

"I promise you I'm fine anyway it's not about me it's about you and getting this baby out of you safely" As soon as she said that Zelena squeezed her hand trying to breath through another contraction that started coming quite frequently now "that's it just breath"

"God! This bloody hurts! Why did I ever think this was a good idea!?"

"Oh stop it its all going to be worth it when you see that beautiful little face that you created"

"You're absolutely right! But it still hurts like you wouldn't believe!"

"Let's fry and focus on something else okay? Now where's mom and dad?"

"They're in the waiting room I told you I didn't feel comfortable with them looking at my hoo ha! Ugh GOD!" She squeezed Regina hand even harder causing her to wince "Do me a favor and call the nurse or doctor or a drug dealer! I need an epi-damn-dural!"

"Alright sweetie just breathe through it" Regina knew breathing through it wouldn't help at this point she could tell by how frequent Zelena's contractions were that she was close Regina was headed towards the door to go find a doctor when he walked in

"Hello nice to meet you I'm you must be the sister I'm assuming?"

"Yes I'm Regina nice to meet you" she shook his hand and let him pass to go talk to Zelena

"How are you feeling Zelena?"

"Like I'm trying to push a basketball through a mouse hole but other than that I'm just peachy"

He chuckles "alright great example by the way well let's see if you're ready to start pushing " he begins checking her "alright looks like you're officially ready to become a mommy I'll be back with the nurses and Regina if you're going to be in here you're going to need some scrubs I'll have the nurse bring you some " he said as he walked out

Regina turned to look at a nervous Zelena "are you ready?" She asked with a smile

"I guess so...I'm just nervous what if I'm an awful mother what if it grows up to resent me?"

She leans closer and grabs Zelena's hand " you will be a great mother because you've learned from your mistakes and if you stumble along the way I will be there to help you"

"No matter what?"

"No matter what now let's have a baby"

* * *

"Wow Zelena…...she's beautiful " Regina said looking at her newborn niece that laid sleeping peacefully on her mother's chest

Zelena looked up at Regina with tears in her eyes "I never thought I'd have this….is this what true love feels like? Because from the moment I laid eyes on her I wanted nothing but the best for her I would go to hell and back for her and I only just met her she's just so beautiful "

"She really is so what's her name?"

"Her name is Charlotte Alexandra Mills she's getting my maiden name no way is she getting that psychopaths last name do you like it?"

Regina starts to get teary eyed "I love it! Can I hold her?"

"Of course" she hands Charlotte over to Regina

"Hi Charlie" she says in a whisper

"Ew Charlie? Really Regina don't call my baby that"

"It's cute she needs a cool nickname from her cool favorite aunt"

"You're her only aunt Regina….try to think of something else"

"Nope that's officially her nickname now right Char bar?" She says rocking the baby

"Great another nickname so are we going to talk about why you looked so emotionally distraught when you walked in earlier?"

"It over with…..it doesn't matter anymore"

"Regina….what's going on is it about Robin?" Zelena saw how Regina tensed up when she said Robin's name "Aw so it is here hand me my daughter and tell me what happened"

She's hands Charlie back to her mother and begins to open up about the events that just took place over the past few hours and before Regina realizes it she's breaking down all over again tears streaming down her face

"I….how..how could he do this to me"

"Oh Regina…..I'm sorry you had to go through that but do you want the truth?"

"No! Zelena I want you to tell me a lie of course I want the truth"

"Okay well I think this whole thing was….is blown out of proportion"

"What? you hate Robin you're suppose to be on my side"

"No I don't now granted me and lumberjack man aren't the best of friends but even I can see how mad he is about you"

"Yeah explains why he made out with his ex wife"

"Now that behavior is not excusable he should be punished but ending things? Regina that seems a little too drastic"

"He hurt me Zelena I can't forgive him right now I just can't"

"Yes you can and you will you just need to take a little time to yourself but you're going to have to make a decision sooner or later it's not just about you anymore Regina"

* * *

It had been over a month since Regina had heard from Robin and it wasn't because of lack of trying he sent her flowers, chocolates, love letters, phone calls and she just wasn't ready to face him yet no matter how much she missed him

She sat in the cafe across from Kathryn as they had lunch she couldn't seem to carry on a conversation without spacing out nothing really seemed to matter anymore

"You're doing it again" Kat said taking a sip of her coffee

Regina looked away from the mirror she was looking out of "what? What am I doing again"

"Walling yourself off when your emotions get the best of you"

"Kat I'm 8 ½ months pregnant I'm always emotional"

"Is it about Robin?"

"Isn't it always" Regina said looking back out of the window she was gazing out of trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes

"Why don't you just go see him?" Kat said grabbing her friend's hand "He's been sleeping on our couch for the past month he's not hard to find 'Gina"

"Never call me that" She snapped her head looking at Kat "Only Roland can or….could"

"Regina you're making yourself miserable… You're gonna have to see him eventually with the wedding rehearsal being next weekend then the wedding"

"Well I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

"Goddamn it you are a stubborn woman" Kat said leaning back into her chair the aggravation forming on her face"

"Excuse me?" Regina said preparing herself for a fight

"You heard me!" Kat screamed but it still came out as a whisper looking around making sure attention wasn't on them "You're stubborn! And you're miserable! And not because you have to be but because you want to be! You have a man who loves you and truly regrets what he's done to you! And instead of forgiving him and trying to find a way to fix the situation you keeping prolonging the misery for the both of you!"

"What am I supposed to fix!" Regina screamed causing the cafe to look at them "what am I supposed to fix" she said again in a lower tone "I didn't cheat Kathryn he did I didn't break us he did so what am I to do welcome him in loving arms and say 'I understand why you did what you did I forgive you come home' BULL SHIT!" her voice rose once again "Kat I can't see him" she said and her voice began to break with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes "I loved that man with every breath I breathed sometimes it scared me how much I loved him I could never ever do what he did to me ever I just I can't"

Kat leaned over and took both of her friends hands into hers "sweetie love is hard and who ever says otherwise is a fucking liar true love isn't suppose to be easy you found a man who loved every single flaw about you he admires how career driven you are he doesn't care that you're bitchy and that you like to complain he loves you for you honey everyone deserves a second chance but the right one…...deserves infinite and no matter what you guys are always going to face something because it's just the way life is but it's up to you to not let it break you don't give up on him Regina those babies deserve to see true happiness...you deserve true happiness"

* * *

Regina walked more like waddled into the cancer center where her father was getting treated she missed him so much but it was getting worse he was getting worse every time she saw her father he was losing more and more of the twinkle in his eye but she tried to paint on a brave face

She got closer and closer to his room when she saw her mother standing outside what was she doing here did she know? As if her mother could read her mind she cracked a smile

"He could never keep anything from me"

"How...how long have you known?"

"About a month but I have a feeling he knew a lot longer than that….how long have you known?"

"He told me around my first trimester…. How did you find out?"

"He started going to the park to play chess more frequently so I got suspicious so one day I followed him and he came here he saw me and told me everything I cried…...I haven't cried that hard in…..well ever but I've made my peace with it as best I could and now I'm spending as much time with him as I can….. Just like you should too go on in my dear he's waiting for you by the way are you okay? You look extremely uncomfortable"

"I'm nine months today mother extremely uncomfortable is putting it lightly"

Her mother leaned in and gave her a hug and a kiss on her temple and smiled "it'll be over soon enough how is Robin? Is he nervous?"

"I don't know I haven't spoken too or seen him we broke up"

"Oh no what happened?"

"Long long story mother I'm tired of talking about it….about him"

Her mother puts her arm around her shoulder "come on let's go visit with your father he'll need a distraction"

She walk into the room to see her father hooked up to a machine and her heart just about broke in two he was so thin and pale since the last time she saw her his eyes were closed he was resting she slowly walked up to him and place her hand on his "Hi daddy" she gave him a teary eyed smile

His eyes opened and he looked at her as if she had a check worth a million dollars "Hey there's my favorite girl don't tell your sister I said that or I'll deny it"

She laughed and sat next to him "your secrets safe with me so daddy how are you?"

"Eh I've been better I've been through worse than this can't think of anything now though" He took Regina's shape in "wow my dear you are about to pop you look exhausted though what's the matter?"

"Papa let's not talk about me I don't want to dump all of my troubles on you"

"Regina I may be dying but I am not a invalid I still have my wits about me"

"I….Robin and I aren't together anymore he thought I was cheating so he kissed someone else"

"Regina are you miserable?" Cora spoke up

"I….I….everyday" Regina let out

"Do you love him?"

"I can't even remember when I didn't"

"Then there's your answer" Cora sat back in her chair

"Well I guess you didn't need my help,after all" Henry spoke up

Her mother was right if she loved Robin still she couldn't give up on him its time to fight for the thing she loved most…..her family


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: y'all! I know it's been forever I'm sorry but life got extremely real for a second it still kind of is but it's going to get better! So enjoy the second to last chapter and possibly an epilogue so happy reading!

Chapter 20

Regina walked into the beautifully decorated barn that they were having the wedding rehearsal dinner in and scanned the room looking for her best friend

"Hey! Why the long face babe" Kat said coming from behind Regina "are you nervous about seeing Robin?"

"No….I don't know I just don't know what I'm going to say"

"How about I'm sorry for being a twat come home?"

"I was not a twat I had a valid reason for being upset is he even here yet?"

"Indeed he is he's over there alone at the bar look miserable it's time to nut up or shut up my friend" Kat pats her on the shoulder and walks over to her fiancé who raises clinks his glass preparing to make a toast

"Ladies and gentleman I wanna make a toast first and foremost I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight and tomorrow it's crazy how the past couple of months of my life have changed if you would've told me 10 ½ months ago that today I would be marrying this gorgeous creature I would've laughed in your face I mean look at her she's so beautiful and yet I don't think she even realizes how beautiful she is and thanks to our two best friends Robin and Regina for bringing us together I'll never forget that drunken night at the rabbit hole I ended up with the girl of my dreams while you two ended up with your precious gifts that our due any day now because of a one night stand gone bad" everybody laughed and Regina looked completely mortified she looked up and saw Robin staring at her longing for her "We want to thank you two we will forever be in your debt when Austin's mother left I didn't know what I'd do being a single parent then when I see Kat and my son together and how they click and how she's the mom he's always wanted I can see that I made the right choice so Kat my love this toast is for you may we be happy and may we be enough I love you" He leaned in and kissed a sobbing Kat

"I love you too"

Regina sat there twiddling her thumbs not wanting to face reality when she heard a soft voice behind her

"Regina?"

She turned around and saw Robin standing there with his hands in his pockets

"Robin Hi"

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course have a seat" He sat next to her

"So how have you been? I heard Zelena had her baby a little girl?"

"Yes her name's Charlotte she's beautiful and I've been okay I guess I can't really sleep anymore"

"Because of the pregnancy?"

"Mostly yes how have you been doing?"

"Truthfully I've been terrible I can't sleep I can barely eat I've just been sick about this whole thing Regina I miss you so much I miss us I miss being near you Regina I'm so sorry it didn't mean anything I love you please Regina let me come home let me be there for you please….." She stared at him "Regina? Please say something anything?"

"My water just broke" She stared at him shockingly

"What!? Are you sure?" Robin said getting up

"Either that or I just peed on myself!" She said getting up "Please Robin don't make a big deal out of this let me just tell Kat I'm leaving"

"No we're leaving let me go get your coat" he runs off and she walks discreetly as she can over to Kat

"Kat it's been fun but I need to go now"

"What why what's happening!?"

"My water sorta kinda broke"

"Oh! Show time! LJ get my coat! Regina's in labor!" She shouts at him and he runs to do as he's told

"What!?" Regina shouted "you can't leave its your wedding rehearsal! Hello you're getting married tomorrow"

"Sweetie none of that matters right now we need to get you to the hospital to pop out those babies! Now let's go" she says taking Regina's hand and dragging her outside

* * *

"God! It feels like lava is trying to come out of my vagina!" Regina says laying on her side in the hospital bed

"I know babe its going to be over soon just breathe!" Kat says rubbing her back

"I got you some ice chips sweetheart" Robin say handing them to Regina as she starts to feel another contraction

"Ugh! I don't want any freaking ice chips Robin!" She says swatting them out of his hand and instantly felt bad " I'm sorry honey I know you're trying"

"I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Robin grabs her hand

"Gah! Shit!" She squeezes his hand "Its like a chainsaw is going off in my ovaries!" Regina screams

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! How far along is she?" Zelena says walking into the room

"Hey!" Regina says sitting up "What are you doing here? Where my Charlie?"

"Still not her nickname and she's with the nanny I came as soon as I heard"

"Where's mom?"

"She's um…..she said she'll be here a little later Regina…..dad's in the hospital"

"What? Why?"

"He's sick…..apparently he has cancer…..it just took a turn for the worst"

Regina breaks down sobbing "What? No! He said he had more time it can't be the end not yet!"

"Regina look at me I need you to calm down okay? We need to keep your pressure low everything is going to be okay daddy's a strong man he'll get through it" Zelena says rubbing her back

She wipes away her tears and lays back and trys to relax the best way she can "Mmmm" she grabs her stomach and starts breathing through the contraction "Kat? What are you still doing here I've been in labor for 9 hours its 4 in the morning go home today's your wedding day"

"I can't leave you or my god kids I dont want to miss anything"

"Well then I'll draw you a picture please go I'm fine I have Robin and Zelena we'll call you when they arrive go enjoy your big day! Take as many pictures as possible"

"You're sure about this?" Kat says

"Go get married babe"

"I love you!" Kat bends and gives her a hug "Call me as soon as you pop out the kids please!" she says grabbing LJ and running out of the room

"So how far along are you?" Zelena asked getting comfortable in the chair

"About 6 ½ centimeters I just wish they realized they're being evicted" Regina looked down at her belly "You can't live here anymore get out!"

"Regina calm down please you're going to make the nurses come in!" Zelena says

"Well good! Maybe they can light a fire and smoke them out!" She groans loudly getting another contraction "Its like they're coming every other minute now Robin can you call the nurse please"

"Of course darling" he gets up and pages their nurse and a couple of seconds later the nurse walks in

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My contractions are coming every other minute last time they checked it was 6 ½ centimeters over an hour ago can you see how far I am?"

"Sure of course sweetie why dont you lay back and I can see" Regina lays back and kicks her feet up "Alright it seems….oh wow honey your at 9 ½ centimeters! You're about to become a mama!" She gets up and throws away her gloves "I'll go get the doctor so we can get you pushing" She smiles and walks out the door

Robin smiles at Regina "We're about to meet our babies are you ready?"

"I can't wait to see if they look like us"

"I love you Regina" Robin says looking into her eyes

"I..love you too" Regina says and Robin leans down to give her a kiss

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Regina says yelling through the pain at Robin as she tries to push baby number one out "You did this to me!"

"Regina just calm down please you dont mean that" Robin says holding her hand as she pushes

"Oh yes I do! You're never touching me again! My vagina is going to be ruined after this you just wait and see"

"Alright Regina I'm going to need another strong push okay you think you can do that for me" Dr Hopper asks

"Yeah I think so"

"Come on Regina another push your doing so great" Robin said

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Regina snaps at him

"You're doing so good babe" Zelena says as she holds her other hand "You're almost finished"

"You're a terrible liar!" Regina yells

"Alright here's another contraction I need you to push when I say go okay?" Dr Hopper instructed Regina "Ready…..go" Regina pushed as hard as she possibly could "Alright you're crowning!"

"Oh GOD!" Regina screams

"Alright the babies head is out now I need a little more out of you okay? Come on you can do it!" She pushes again harder and feels the baby fumble out of her and feels a momentary relief "Alright baby number one is out and it looks like its… A boy! Congrats! Now you can rest for a little bit but when the next contraction hits we're back in business okay?"

"I have a son!?" Robin yells "I HAVE ANOTHER SON!" He cheers

Regina feels tears streaming down her face "Is he healthy? Is he okay?"

Robin looks over at the screaming baby boy "He's wonderful Regina he's perfect"

"Alright and we're getting another contraction now you know the drill lean forward push down ready? And…..go" Regina leans forward and pushes as hard as she can she begins to feel the burning sensation again so she can tell she's crowning " alright Regina you're crowing! A little more you can do it" She pushes down even harder as she feels the head come out "Okay the head is out your almost done Regina you're about to be the mother of two healthy babies"

"I can't! I can't push anymore" Regina cries

"Baby yes you can you can do this you're a strong and beautiful woman you can do it" Robin says

"He's right sis your almost done just a little while longer we're right here" Zelena encouraged her sister

"Alright are you ready? Okay here we go ready? Go" She pushed with everything she had left in her until she felt relief it was only when she heard a cry feel the air that she realized her baby had been born "Its a baby girl!"

"I can't believe it! I have a little girl!" Robin said running around hugging Zelena twirling her in the air " a boy and a girl! Wow this is a dream come true"

" Is she healthy?" Regina asked sobbing

"Yes Regina they're both healthy and waiting to meet their mommy" Dr Hopper smiled

"Can I ..can I see them?" Regina asked

"Of course I'll have the nurse bring them over to you"

She watched as the nurses brought her two babies over to her and gently laid them in her hand "Oh my god" she looks up at Zelena and Robin with tears in her eyes "I'm a mother …..I'd never thought I'd have this Zelena why didn't you tell me I'd feel this way?"

"Its just something you had to feel on your own little sister so what are these beautiful little creatures names!?" Zelena asked

Robin grabbed their son and began rocking him "Well this little guys name is Ryden Henry James Locksley"

"And this little princesses name is Rylee Olivia Jayne Locksley"

"Oh that's just so precious hello my little RJ" she caresses her nieces cheek

"Oh no that unacceptable its bad enough she's the only girl you're not giving her a boys nick name"

"Oh because Charlie is so much better" Zelena argued

"Women you can't win little man that's the first lesson that daddy taught you" he says bouncing his son"

"Oh shut up let me see my son please?" They did a trade off "Wow you are as handsome as ever you're your daddy's twin you look nothing like me but you still are the most gorgeous little boy I've ever seen I can't wait till you meet your grandma and grandpa they're just going to melt"

"You guys made some cute kids" Zelena cooed

"Yeah we did" Robin smiled at Regina "I love you" He leaned in and kissed her lips

"I love you more" She smiled at him

"So I guess it's safe to say that you guys are back together" Zelena glanced between the two of them

"Yes you can say that" Regina said

"I've been meaning to give you something " Robin said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a little black box "I've been carrying this around for over a month it's starting to get heavy this is what I was working the overtime for" he hands her the box while Zelena grabs the baby in Regina's arms " I dont want to go to sleep another night without calling you my wife so please Regina marry me"

She opens up to find a simple 5 carat diamond ring with a silver band she starts crying immediately "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She grabs his face and kisses him over and over again as he takes the ring out and places it on her finger

"There right where it belongs" Robin smiled and kissed her cheek


End file.
